Papermoon
by Hannami14
Summary: Des hurlements. Un coup de livre. Une dispute. Encore. Mais est-ce réellement une bonne idée de laisser Maka seule par les temps qui courent ? Soul aura tout le loisir de regretter son entêtement.
1. A Meister Can Also Protect Her Weapon

« Maka Chop ! »

L'énorme livre de la meister s'abattit sur le crâne de Soul.

« Idiot, je te déteste ! »

Et elle s'enfuit en courant, laissant le garçon se frottant la tête en gémissant que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile !

« IMBECILE ! »

Mais elle était déjà loin et n'entendait pas les protestations de son ami. A cette instant, elle aurait aimé le tuer. En le torturant préalablement. Il le méritait. C'était un sale pervers. Elle courut encore plus vite.

De son côté, l'arme démoniaque ne comprenait vraiment rien. Cette folle l'avait frappé et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Ce sale rat de bibliothèque avait un sérieux problème. Qu'avait-il dit ? Sérieusement ? Ce n'était vraiment pas cool. Elle lui avait simplement demandé si cela l'ennuyait qu'elle prenne un nouveau partenaire pour lui laisser le loisir de s'entraîner avec Shinigami-Sama. Et il lui avait répondu tout aussi simplement que cela lui allait parfaitement, même si le Dieu de la Mort était occupé et qu'il devrait probablement faire équipe avec un autre Manieur. Et c'est là qu'elle avait disjoncté. Elle avait demandé si leur lien était si peu important et si il ne la regretterait pas. Evidement qu'une fille sans ex-appel ne lui manquerait pas. Une partenaire sans seins ? Pas cool. Où était le problème ? Il haussa les épaules et si dit qu'il ne comprendrait jamais vraiment les filles. C'était un fait. Il tourna les talons en décidant de rentrer chez eux. L'hystérique y serait surement, de toute façon. Et il disparut en sifflotant.

Maka, elle, était assise sur le muret de pierre surplombant Death City. Le soleil avait cet air idiot sur le visage lorsqu'il luttait contre le sommeil. La jeune fille admira Shibusen et ces éternelles bougies allumées. Kid admirait probablement encore la symétrie des lieux à cette heure ci. Les ruelles étaient baignées d'une lueur orangée qui rendait la ville encore plus magique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle se demanda soudain se que faisait Black Star et Tsubaki. Peut-être encore en train de s'entraîner ? Et Chrona ? Où était-elle ? Qu'avait fait Médusa d'elle ? La fille de l'actuelle Death Scythe serra le poing.

« Je viendrais te chercher, promis. »

Mais pour affronter cette sale sorcière, elle devrait devenir plus forte et suivre l'exemple du Meister de la lame démoniaque des Nakatsuka. Et pour cela, elle avait besoin de Soul. Malheureusement, elle ne voulait pas le revoir. Cet obsédé sans cœur ! Il aurait mérité un million de « Maka Chop ». Elle rentrerait quand il serait endormi, histoire d'éviter une nouvelle confrontation. Et puis, il se débrouillerait pour manger ! Bien fait pour lui ! Blair lui cuisinera peut-être des poissons brûlés. Encore mieux, elle le fera surement en petite tenue ! Comme ça cet idiot en profiterait au maximum ! Il sous-entendait probablement le fait qu'elle ne puisse rien faire sans lui ? Peut-être pensait-il qu'elle n'était pas capable de se trouver un partenaire qui l'accepterait malgré son manque de charme ? Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ! Elle souffla un bon coup et se coucha sur son observatoire en espérant profondément qu'il s'endormirait vite car son ventre commençait à grogner. Et pas qu'un peu. Heureusement par elle, il ne faisait pas froid et la nuit serait clémente.

Et alors, quelque chose attira son attention. Oh, c'était faible, vraiment faible. Mais elle le sentait. Une âme de sorcière. De la taille de la sienne. Un peu plus petite, d'ailleurs. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à courir en direction de l'intruse. Elle pourrait gérer ça toute seule. Après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin de Soul et elle allait lui prouver ! Elle bondit sur un toit, s'élança dans le vide, se rattrapa à une barre de fer soutenant une enseigne où était noté : « Poissonnier », et retomba lourdement au sol pour repartir de plus belle. Blair, qui sortait justement à cet instant, ne vit que le dos de la jeune fille.

« Maka ? Hé ! Maka ! »

Mais elle était déjà loin.

« Elle est pressée, on dirait. »

Et le chat repartit, un sac chargé de quelques poissons sur le dos.

« Soul doit avoir faim ! »

La meister n'avait même pas vu Blair, trop concentrée sur sa cible. Ca serait rapide. Elle freina des quatre fers, se trouvant nez à nez avec la sorcière. Plutôt laide, d'ailleurs. Son long nez était crochu et se yeux ressemblaient à deux fentes sans iris. Seules deux énormes pupilles noires s'élargissaient au centre du blanc. Elle était revêtue d'une longue robe sombre et ses cheveux foncés tourbillonnaient autour de son visage osseux. Sur sa tête reposait un chapeau à l'effigie d'une chauve souris. Son âme n'était vraiment pas imposante.

« En tant qu'élève de Shibusen, je me dois de prendre ton âme ! » présenta simplement Maka.

L'autre éclata de rire.

« Essaye donc si tu le peux, gamine. »

La jeune fille se lança sur elle et concentra toute son énergie dans un poing rageur. Au moment où elle sembla la percuter, elle se retrouva derrière elle, sans l'avoir touchée.

« Ratée », rit la sorcière.

La meister regarda ses mains sans comprendre. Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment pouvait-elle louper un ennemi en face d'elle sans que celui-ci n'ait bougé ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Elle n'avait jamais manqué son adversaire. De plus, elle semblait de pas avoir bougé d'un pouce.

« Salope ! Putain ! » hurla Maka en se jetant une nouvelle fois sur elle.

Et comme la première tentative, elle se retrouva à frapper l'air.

« On ne tourne jamais le dos à son adversaire, petite. »

La voix de la sorcière résonna dans la crâne de la jeune fille comme une menace. Elle se retourna rapidement. Mais elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la longue main fine de la mocheté qui lui serra le coup. L'élève de Shibusen se débattit comme une diablesse et finit par cracher au visage de la vieille. Décontenancée, elle la laissa tomber à terre et Maka mit de la distance entre les deux pour réfléchir rapidement à un plan. La sorcière eut un rictus mauvais de dégoût et essuya sa joue.

« Comment as-tu osé baver sur mon magnifique visage ? Sale gamine, tu vas payer ! Soul Protect, annulation ! »

Comment ça, Soul Protect Annulation ? Maka l'avait sentie ! Elle n'avait pas pu protéger sa longueur d'âme ! C'était qui, cette sorcière ? Et d'un seul coup, l'enfer se personnalisa. Une immense orbe violacée surmontée de deux ailes de chauve souris enroba la vieille femme. La jeune fille n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Des zébrures de folie sombre parcouraient la surface du globe tandis que l'adversaire ricanait.

« Hahaha ! Ne trouves-tu pas ça amusant ? Je suis tellement puissante que ce minable sort ne me couvre pas entièrement ! Tu t'es surement dit : « Quelle petite âme ! Sa sera rapide ! ». En effet, mais pour toi, saleté de moucheron ! »

Maka grinça des dents et ses jambes devinrent lourdes. Elle devait faire quelque chose, et vite ! Merde, elle ne faisait pas le poids ! Il fallait absolument prévenir Shinigami-Sama ! L'élève de Shibusen se jeta dans une ruelle perpendiculaire et souffla sur une vitre. Elle composa rapidement le numéro de la Death Room. Vite ! Vite ! Décrochez !

« Shinigami-Sama ! Répondez ! » s'impatienta la jeune fille.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

«_Ah, Maka-Chan ! Tout va bien ? Demanda le Dieu de la Mort.

_État d'urgence ! Une sorcière a pénétré la ville ! Elle est vraiment puissante ! Aidez ... »

Et le directeur de l'école de formation vit la meister tirée par une immense aile noire. Puis, la communication s'arrêta sur le hurlement de la combattante.

« Je te tiens, petite. Pas la peine de te cacher ! »

La manieuse de faux mordit alors férocement celle qui la retenait. Elle cria en jetant des artefacts tranchants sur son adversaire.

« Oi, Batgirl ! On se calme, là ! » grinça Maka en se jetant une nouvelle fois sur elle.

L'orbe était dense. Il était difficile d'y pénétrer. Probablement à cause de la folie qui l'entourait. Elle poussa sa longueur d'âme au maximum, faisant ainsi apparaître ses ailes de Grigori. Elle profita de la stupéfaction de sa cible pour lui donner un coup de pied retourné, coupant ainsi son souffle. Même Stein accompagné de la Death Scythe aurait eu du mal à en venir à bout. Ce n'était donc pas elle qui allait l'avoir. Elle ne pouvait que gagner du temps en attendant les renfort. En évitant de se faire tuer, bien sur. Elle fut repoussée d'un large geste de bras et percuta un mur en crachant un peu de sang. Merde, c'était pas bon. Vraiment pas bon.

Dans l'appartement de la manieuse, une odeur de poisson carbonisé emplissait la pièce et Soul dut ouvrir les fenêtres pour assurer sa survie. La lune commençait à illuminer le ciel sombre et la meister n'était toujours pas rentrée. Elle était vraiment têtue ! Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver ! Il souffla.

« Inquiet au sujet de Maka ? » demanda innocemment Blair en faisant sauter le diner dans une poêle.

L'arme démoniaque se retourna et protesta :

«_Pas du tout !

_En parlant d'elle ! » S'exclama la femme-chat.

Le garçon au cheveux blancs redressa la tête et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

«_Je vois que sa t'intéresse ! Minauda la dévoreuse de poissons.

_Pas du tout ! Répéta Soul en feignant le m'en foutisme.

_Bref, je l'ai vu, elle avait l'air carrément pressée, d'ailleurs. »

A cet instant, un grondement retentit ainsi qu'un cri. Pas n'importe quel cri. Loin de là. C'était le cri de la manieuse.

« MAKA ! » Hurla la faux en se précipitant à l'extérieur, laissant une Blair complètement paumée.

Sur le champs de bataille, l'élève de Shibusen était toujours debout, une planche à la main, lui servant d'arme. Quand est ce que ces satanés secours allaient arriver ? Ok, Stein, le coureur de jupons et Marie était partis à la recherche de Justin. Mais bon sang, que faisaient Sid, Niggus, Kid, Patty, Liz, Black Star et Tsubaki ? Et les autres élèves de l'école ? Et Soul ? Shinigami-Sama devait les avoir prévenu ! Elle plongea une nouvelle fois, évitant une gerbe d'artefacts.

« Alors, c'est elle, Maka Albarn, l'âme du Grigori, que veut récupérer Maba-Sama ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt ! »

Tss. La manieuse lui balança le morceau de bois pour la distraire avait de pénétrer une nouvelle fois son orbe violacée. Pas facile. Elle tenta de la frapper mais l'autre la saisit à la gorge.

« Vraiment inutile, lui susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, comment crois-tu que tu pourrais battre Neven ? La sœur cadette de la reine des sorcières ? Comme c'est mignon ! »

Maka planta ses ongles dans son main maigre, arrachant une grimace de son adversaire. Elle continua et lutta contre la peur qui la dévorait.

« Je dois avouer que tu es bien courageuse de tenir tête à quelqu'un de puissant comme moi. A moi qui ce ne soit de la stupidité ? »

La sang commença à battre aux tempes de la manieuse et Neven lécha sa lèvre supérieure, décharnée.

« Tu sembles appétissante. Je peux ? »

Sa bouche se rapprocha dangereusement du cou de la jeune fille et deux canines pointues apparurent.

« Je suis une chauve-souris, souviens toi. J'aime l'hémoglobine. Le tien à l'air particulièrement gouteux. »

Maka heurta la joue osseuse de la sorcière de son poing.

« Je me ferais pas bouffer pour un laideron pareil ! Y'a pas moyen ! »

L'autre sembla ne pas vraiment apprécier.

« J'en ai assez de jouer avec toi ! Fried-Kun, tu peux y aller. »

La sœur de Maba laissa tomber sa proie à terre. Mais malheureusement, le sol devint moue et l'élève s'enfonça.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? » hurla-t-elle.

Elle essaya de sortir, de se dépêtrer de cette boue collante mais un bras sortit des graviers, à côté d'elle et tenta de l'entraîner un peu plus profond. Vraiment répugnant.

« AIDEZ MOI ! »

Des bruits de pas retentirent.

« Maka ! »

L'intéressée tourna son visage pour apercevoir son arme qui se ruait sur elle.

« SOUL ! »

Il se jeta à terre et attrapa sa main.

«_Merde, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il, paniqué.

_J'en sais rien, sors moi de là ! Y'a un truc qui m'entraîne au fond ! »

Le garçon au yeux rougeoyants tira de toute ses forces mais la jeune fille continuait de sombrer, sa taille disparaissant dans la boue.

« Et le preux chevalier vient à la rescousse de la demoiselle en détresse », conta la sorcière.

Soul leva les yeux.

«_Toi, salope ! Je vais t'exploser !

_Quel vocabulaire, jeune homme ! Mais ne devrais-tu pas t'occuper de cette pauvre fille, avant ? »

En effet, la poitrine de la jeune fille s'était, à son tour, enfoncée dans le sol. L'arme démoniaque glissa ses épaules sous les siennes et tira encore plus fort.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser ! »

Et alors, elle se désembourba un peu. Neven écarquilla les yeux.

« Im ... Impossible ... Fried ne peut pas être battu ! »

Sous le coup de la colère, elle forma une énorme boule d'énergie entre ses doigts.

« Prends ça, stupide gamin ! »

Pas bon.

«_Soul, transformes toi ! s'écria Maka.

_Mais je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça ...

_C'est un ordre ! »

Il ne protesta pas plus et se changea en faux. La sorcière balança son orbe. La meister pu discerner un éclat de folie fiché dans la boule. Si Soul se prenait ça, le petit démon ressurgirait. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça et profiter du garçon pour se protéger. Après tout, elle avait l'onde anti-démon, cela suffirait ... Peut-être.

« Maka, qu'est ce que tu fous ? Mets moi devant, je suis prêt ! »

Et alors, elle jeta l'arme derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser prendre ce coup. C'était beaucoup trop risqué.

«_Et, si, pour une fois, le meister protégeait l'arme ? Demanda-t-elle en se tourna vers lui, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres.

_MAKA ! » beugla le garçon en se retransformant.

Trop tard. L'énergie de la sorcière percuta de plein fouet la jeune fille. C'était douloureux. Vraiment. Elle hurla au contact du pouvoir dévastateur. Alors, c'était ça que Soul avait ressentit quand il s'était prit le coup de Chrona ? Pas une partie de plaisir. Son cœur se serra et son cerveau sembla se débrancher alors qu'elle cracha une gerbe de sang avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, seul sa poitrine dépassant de la mélasse. Le garçon au cheveux blancs se jeta sur elle et la secoua vigoureusement.

« Oi, Maka ! Tu m'étends ? Oi ! OI ! »

La sorcière pouffa de rire.

« Mince, j'ai vraiment mal visé. »

Mais Soul ne faisait même plus attention à elle. La jeune fille était salement brûlée et des arcs de magie parcouraient encore son corps inerte. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de là. Et vite. Une nouvelle fois, il coinça ses bras sous les siens et tira. Mais elle glissait de son étreinte. Lentement.

« Réveilles toi ! Allez, je vais te sortir de là ! »

Un bruit de course retentit.

« Maka-Chan ! » hurla Tsubaki au loin.

Black Star se jeta sur la sorcière mais fut repoussé par sa longueur d'onde.

« Tu ne me voleras pas ma scène, mocheté ! »

L'arme du garçon au cheveux bleus s'accroupit aux côtés de Soul, l'aidant à sortir l'inconsciente.

«_Elle ... Elle s'enfonce ? Couina-t-elle.

_Ouai, y'a quelque chose qui la tire vers le fond.

_Elle ne bouge plus ...

_La vieille, là-bas, elle a balancé une boule de magie bizarre et Maka m'a balancé pour éviter que je me prenne le coup.

_Digne d'elle ... »

La fille Nakatsuka transforma sa queue de cheval en grappin, l'enroula sous les bras de la jeune fille et tira. La faux démoniaque agrippa la chaîne.

« Un ... Deux ... TROIS ! »

Tandis qu'ils tentaient de faire sortir la blessée, Black Star s'acharnait sur l'âme entourant la sorcière.

« WAVE STAR ! »

Crac.

C'était fissuré.

«_Sale insecte ! Beugla Neven.

_Bouahaha ! Tu ne peux pas résister au grand moi ! »

Un coup de feu retentit. Et Kid apparut.

« Mais j'ai le droit à mon petit comité », pouffa la sorcière.

Le fils du Shinigami hurla de terreur. Cette femme ...

« Tu n'est pas SYMÉTRIQUE ! Quelle horreur, c'est immonde ! Tu me dégoûtes ! »

Le sœur de Maba leva un sourcil, surprise.

«_C'est quoi son délire ?

_Il est fou ... un peu, résonna la voix de Liz, désespérée.

_Timbré ou pas, je vais le dévorer ! »

Quoi ? Le manger ? Lui ? Le fils de Shinigami ?

« Sorcière ne connaissant pas le doux art de la symétrie, je vais prendre ton âme ! »

Même si elle était carrément gigantesque. Mince, Patty aura une âme de plus que Liz. Sa allait mal ! Et il se mit à pleurer, frappant le sol avec ses poings.

« Je mérite de finir à la poubelle, je suis un incapable ! »

Pendant que les sœurs Thompson tentaient de le résonner, le dernier survivant du clan Hoshi détruisait petit à petit le bouclier.

« Je vais t'avoir ! JE VAIS T'AVOIR ! »

Et la sorcière s'esclaffa.

« Bon, Fried-Kun, je sais que tu t'amusais mais ces gamins m'énervent. Allons nous-en. »

Deux bras recouverts de terre sortir du sol, agrippèrent Maka et la firent disparaître dans la boue.

« MAKA ! » hurla Soul en tentant désespérément d'attraper sa main qui dépassait encore.

Il tint ses doigts entre les siens et les sentit s'enfoncer, sans qu'il puisse agir et faire quelque chose pour la sauver. Le grappin de Tsubaki resta à la surface du sol, comme s'il n'acceptait rien d'autre que la jeune élève de Shibusen. La sorcière fit une pichenette sur le front de l'idiot aux cheveux bleus qui alla s'écraser quelques mettre plus loin.

« Black Star ! » s'écria son arme à se ruant sur lui.

Neven commença à disparaître et murmura, comme un écho lointain.

« Adieu. »

Et le calme retomba. Le meilleur ami de la faux crachota en reprenant ses esprits. Le cri de Soul trancha l'air tandis qu'il frappait encore le sol comme pour faire sortir Maka de sa prison de terre, alors que c'était la fin.

Elle avait disparu.


	2. Why Only Witches ?

« Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Spirit pleurait au travers du miroir tandis que Shinigami-Sama tentait de comprendre les circonstances de l'enlèvement de la jeune fille. Tsubaki était complètement paniquée, Black Star hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait fait exprès de perdre, Kid couinait encore que cette sorcière n'avait rien de symétrique et ses armes tentaient désespérément de le faire sortir de sa dépression. Et Soul. Il regardait l'endroit où sa partenaire avait disparu avec des yeux vides. Pas vraiment rassurant. Le boucan qu'ils faisaient semblait prêt à faire exploser le miroir.

« Calmez-vous les enfants ! Calmez-vous ! » ordonna le Dieu de la Mort d'une voix ferme en naviguant entre ses deux conversations, l'une sur son miroir principal, l'autre sur un petit, de poche.

Ils arrêtèrent de s'agiter mais la Death Scythe couinait encore en tenant une petite poupée à l'effigie de sa fille.

« Ma petite ... Toute petite ... Entre les sales pattes ... »

Et ses pleurs repartirent de plus belle.

« Shinigami CHOP ! »

Il frappa la glace et une marque distincte se forma au sommet du crâne du père en détresse, derrière la surface réfléchissante, et il tomba, comme mort.

«_Même au travers du miroir ... couina la Death Scythe avant de se faire traîner par Stein.

_Bien, Tsubaki-Chan, expliques moi tout dans les moindres détails, continua le directeur.

_Et bien ... Je ne suis arrivée qu'après une partie de la bataille ..., commença-t-elle, Soul-Kun était là bien avant moi. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'intéressé qui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, continuant de fixer le sol.

« Soul-Kun ? » demanda le père de Kid.

Enfin, la faux démoniaque leva la tête.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Dis moi. »

Alors, l'arme commença son récit, d'une voix morne et grave. Mais plus l'histoire évoluait dans le temps, plus son air devenait furieux et survolté. Arrivé à la dernière partie, il explosait littéralement.

« Je vois, chuchota le Shinigami, alors Neven est de retour, hein ? »

Le manieur aux pistolets leva un sourcil, mais le laissa retomber aussitôt, s'il faisait cela, il était encore moins symétrique.

«_Tu la connais, père ?

_En quelques sortes ...

_Comment ça ? L'interrogea Kid.

_Et vous dîtes qu'elle a parlé d'un Fried-Kun ?

_C'est cela, confirma la lame démoniaque.

_Fried ... Fried ... Je suis sur d'avoir entendu ce nom quelque part ... Fried ...

_Qui est cette sorcière ? S'obstina le fils du directeur.

_En tout cas, nous devons organiser un plan de secours pour sauver Maka-Chan ! Qui tient à y participer ? »

Black Star beugla son fameux cri de guerre en levant un poing au ciel :

« Yahoo ! J'en suis ! Et puis, il n'y a besoin que du grand moi pour mettre une sacrée raclée à ces mochetés ! »

Son arme leva timidement la main ainsi que Liz et Patty. Cette dernière discutant avec sa sœur sur le fait de pouvoir y aller à dos de girafe. Leur manieur était perdu dans ses pensées. Alors comme ça, son père ne voulait pas lui dire qui était Neven et quels rapports il avait entretenu avec celle-ci. Soit. Il le découvrirait lui même.

« Je participe. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Soul, un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

« Bien sur que j'en fait parti. Ma meister a été enlevé, non ? Si je vais la sauver en dégommant de la sorcière, j'aurais l'air carrément cool. »

Le directeur de Shibusen applaudit, frappant ses deux énormes mains blanches entres elles.

« Bien, bien, bien ! Je vous appellerais donc « L'Unité Spéciale pour le Sauvetage de Maka-Chan ! » »

Spirit releva la tête à la prononciation du nom de sa fille.

« Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Shinigami coupa la communication avec ce dernier même s'il protestait en disant qu'il voulait rentrer pour sauver Maka mais le directeur lui promit de retrouver sa fille et de la lui ramener en un seul morceau. Après tout, ce coureur de jupons était entre de bonnes mains. Marie et Stein le rassureraient et l'aideraient à se concentrer sur la mission concernant Justin. Surtout Marie, en fait.

On frappa à la porte de la Death Room. Sid apparut, Nyggus à sa ceinture.

« Le nom du groupe est un peu long, non ? »

Approbation générale des élèves.

«_Restons-en simplement à Spartoi, éluda le zombie.

_Mon nom était très bien ! Contra le Dieu de la Mort.

_J'ai prévenu Kim, Ox, Jacqueline et Harvar, ils sont d'accord. Nous partons demain à la première heure.

_Nous ? Demanda Liz.

_Bien sur, un professeur vous accompagne. Préparez-vous.

_Hum ... En fait ... commença doucement Tsubaki.

_Oui ma petite ? L'interrogea Sid.

_Où allons-nous ? Je veux dire, nous ne savons même pas où elle est, nous n'avons aucun indice. Je ne dis pas que je veux l'abandonner, ça non ! Mais c'est vrai que nous n'allons tout de même pas partir, sans aucune idée d'où elle pourrait bien se trouver.

_Et qui te dis que je n'ai pas d'idée ? Grinça le professeur.

_Et bah, craches le morceau ! S'exclama Black Star.

_Sale gamin ... commença-t-il mais il se reprit rapidement, j'ai interrogé Kim sur les sorcières. Elle m'a tout dévoilé pour prouver sa loyauté à Shibusen et j'ai obtenu des informations très intéressantes ... »

Tous le regardaient, au bord de la crise de nerf.

«_Tu vas nous le dire, ouai ? Hurla le dernier survivant du clan Hoshi.

_Nous allons infiltrer la prochaine réunion de sorcière. »

Grand silence pendant que les mâchoires des élèves se décrochaient.

« QUOI ? » hurlèrent-ils tous en cœur.

Sid prit un air sérieux.

«_Nous aurons probablement d'autres indices une fois arrivés là-bas. Neven est la sœur de Mabaa, la reine des sorcières. Si on suit mes déductions, les révélations de Kim et en réfléchissant logiquement, nous pourrons tracer l'une d'entre elles pour retrouver Maka, expliqua le zombie.

_Mais, nous allons nous faire repérer ! Couina Liz, complètement terrifiée.

_Les sorcières ne possèdent pas la Perception de L'Âme, nous serons donc protéger par rapport à ce point, mais il faudra vous déguiser bien sur. »

Et alors, Kid comprit la situation.

«_Mais, mais ... Mais ! Il n'y a que des _sorcières_ ! Nous devrons donc ...

_Bien vu, gamin », le complimenta le professeur avec un clin d'œil.

Hurlement général des garçons.

«_Imp ... IMPOSSIBLE ! Le grand moi ne se déguisera pas _en fille_ !

_Vraiment _pas_ cool. _Pas_ cool du tout.

_Tant que vous êtes symétrique, tout se passera pour le mieux ...

_TA GUEULE ! » Hurlèrent les deux meilleurs amis.

Tsubaki toussota pour attirer l'attention sur elle.

«_Et si Neven et Mabaa ne participent pas à la réunion ? Nous aurons risqué nos vies pour rien et, de plus, mettons Maka-Chan en danger.

_C'est la reine des sorcières qui préside les rassemblements, et quand elle ne peut le faire, c'est sa sœur qui s'en charge. Dans les deux situations, nous aurons soit les deux, soit une seule à courser, ce qui devrait être suffisant. »

Shinigami-Sama frappa ses mains entre elles.

«_Bon je vois que tout est arrangé ! Faîtes attention à vous, ne prenez pas trop de risques ! Je compte sur vous, sauver Maka-Chan !

_Hai ! » Hurlèrent-ils.

Et il coupa la conversation, se retrouvant seule avec Sid.

«_Tu penses vraiment que tout ira bien ? Demanda le zombie, l'air sévère.

_Je l'espère ... Je l'espère vraiment. Fais bien attention à eux. C'est la première fois que nous infiltrons l'ennemi en si petit nombre, cela risque d'être très dangereux.

_J'en ai conscience Shinigami-Sama.

_N'oublies pas qu'elles en ont après Maka-Chan et son âme. Fais tout pour la protéger. Si jamais elles réalisent leur projet grâce à cette enfant ...

_Je sais, Shinigami-Sama. »

Le professeur tourna les talons et commença à ouvrir la porte.

«_Oh, et Sid-Kun ! L'interpela le Dieu de la Mort.

_Oui ?

_Fais bien attention à Neven, tu sais de quoi elle est capable ... N'est ce pas ?

_Bien sur, Shinigami-Sama. »

Et il laissa le directeur seul dans la Death Room, l'air songeur tandis qu'il touchait son masque.

_« Elle est capable du pire. »_

« Si j'explose Mabaa truc-machin, c'est un peu comme si je tuais un Dieu, non ? Hein, Tsubaki ? »

La jeune fille eut un air entendu alors qu'elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce que disait son manieur. Cette situation était étrange. Elle le sentait, au plus profond de son être. Au plus profond de son âme. Ils ne savaient pas tout. Et cela la dérangeait. Pourquoi Maka-Chan ? Elle tourna son visage vers la faux démoniaque qui shootait dans un caillou depuis un bout de temps déjà. Pauvre Soul. Comme il devait se sentir mal ! Un peu comme elle, d'ailleurs. Ils avaient été là, tenant la meister, sans qu'ils ne puissent la sortir du piège dans lequel elle était tombée. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce sentiment. Celui qu'elle avait ressenti alors qu'elle glissait entre ses doigts sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Sans pouvoir l'aider, la laissant disparaître. Inutilité.

« Hein, Tsubaki ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Black Star.

Elle releva la tête.

«_Oh, désolée, je ne t'ai pas entendu, s'excusa-t-elle.

_Alors comme ça, tu n'écoutes pas celui qui surpassera les Dieux ? Mais comme c'est toi, je vais le répéter. Alooooors, je disais : Si je butte toutes les sorcières et que je sauve Maka, tu penses qu'elle n'aura d'yeux que pour moi ? »

Soul écrasa la pierre avec laquelle il jouait. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus hurla de rire.

« Tu vois, d'yeux, Dieu ! Bouahaha, qu'est ce que je suis drôle ! »

Son arme eut un pauvre sourire et la faux se détendit, recommençant à tapper dans le caillou. Kid était en pleine réflexion. Il se demandait pourquoi son père ne voulait pas lui parler de Neven. Qui était-elle ? Il cachait encore quelque chose, c'était certain. Mais plus important. Il devait absolument confectionner son costume lui même, avec les plus fins tissus qui existent, en respectant minutieusement la plus grande symétrie qui existe. Tout devrait être parfait.

«_Ne ! Ne, Kid-Kun ! Je pourrais avoir un chapeau girafe ? Demanda Patty en bondissant partout.

_Je me demande quel animal est le plus fashion ... » se demanda Liz en se grattant le menton.

Le fils du Shinigami frappa dans ses mains, une expression victorieuse sur le visage.

« Je pourrais vous maquiller ? »

La plus âgées des sœur Thompson eut un mouvement de recul, effrayée, connaissant le temps qu'il mettrait à réaliser son chef d'oeuvre, et surtout, ayant conscience de ses goût en matière de cosmétique.

« Tu sais, Kid-Kun, tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de faire ça, je peux très bien gérer ... » commença-t-elle.

Leur manieur se mit à genoux devant elle, les yeux larmoyants.

« Please ! Please ! »

Liz souffla, désespérée.

« Si c'est demandé comme ça, c'est d'accord ... » murmura-t-elle à contre-cœur.

Ils devraient s'y mettre dès qu'ils seraient rentrés, s'ils voulaient que tout soit prêt pour demain.

«_Si tu veux, Soul-Kun, je peux me charger de ton costume, comme, tu sais ..., proposa Tsubaki.

_Ouai, je sais pas coudre, c'est Maka qui se charge de recoudre mes vêtements quand ils sont déchirés, en temps normal. »

La lame démoniaque s'en voulu profondément d'avoir parlé de la jeune meister en voyant l'air triste du garçon aux cheveux blancs, ses yeux rouges sang devenant ternes.

«_Oi, comme t'es tout seul, ce soir, tu peux venir à la maison ! S'exclama Black Star, apparemment fier de son idée.

_Merci, mais je vais rentrer, Blair se sentira surement délaissée si je vais chez vous. »

Son meilleur ami lui lança un clin d'œil, l'air entendu.

«_Qu'est ce que ... Mais n'importe quoi ! S'emporta Soul.

_Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent ! S'esclaffa le manieur de la lame démoniaque.

_Black Star ! S'exclama Tsubaki en mettant une main sur la bouche de l'idiot, excuses le !

_Laisses faire », souffla la faux, l'air ailleurs.

Kid et ses armes prirent le chemin de leur manoir, se séparant ainsi d'eux. Le fils du Shinigami était visiblement très concentré sur l'idée des costumes et ses sourcils froncés trahissait le fait qu'il réfléchissait déjà à des patrons. Il s'était aussi bien gardé de dire qu'il cherchait la longueur d'onde de Maka alors qu'il prétextait réfléchir aux déguisements. Mais rien n'y fut. La jeune meister avait tout bonnement disparu et aucun trace de son âme prouvait qu'elle était encore ici. Le garçons aux cheveux blancs se retrouva alors seul avec le dernier survivant du clan Hoshi et son arme qui ne tardèrent pas à rentrer chez eux après avoir essayer de le convaincre d'au moins venir manger un morceau. Soul rejeta aimablement l'invitation. Il se retrouva alors à traîner les pieds dans la rue, son visage sans expression tourné vers la lune sanglante qui éclairait les ruelles sombres de Death City. Où était Maka ? Allait-elle bien ? Que faisait-elle ? Que voulaient faire les sorcière d'elle ? Pourquoi elle ? Vraiment pas cool. Il se surprit à s'inquiéter terriblement au sujet de sa meister. Il était normal d'être angoissé, après tout. Etre kidnappée pour on ne sait quelles raisons douteuses avait de quoi effrayer. Elle devait être terrifiée. L'arme se jura de la ramener saine et sauve à Death City. Si jamais, si jamais ces saletés de sorcières avaient osé lui toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, il les réduirait en miettes. Il frappa le mur à sa gauche d'un poing furieux. Comment avait-il pu laisser faire ça ? Juste devant ses yeux, elle s'était évaporée. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'aider. Merde. L'image de Maka le jetant à l'arrière pour le protéger lui revint en tête et son cœur se serra. Elle l'avait fait exprès. Elle avait fait exprès de le transformer en faux pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de lui faire éviter l'orbe d'énergie. En réalité, tout était de sa faute. C'était à cause d'elle qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Si elle n'avait pas pris la mouche ... Non. Celui qu'il fallait blâmer, c'était bien lui. Il n'aurait jamais du la laisser seule, jamais. Il aurait du courir plus vite quand il l'avait entendu hurler. Il aurait du mettre sa vie en jeu pour la sauver. Il aurait du être plus brave. Plus courageux. Comme Maka. Maintenant, par sa faute, elle était prisonnière des griffes des sorcières pour quelques obscures desseins. Il rentra dans son appartement et trouver une Blair, endormie sur le sofa. Il la prit sur ses genoux et elle miaula. Elle était plutôt mignonne sous sa forme de chat. Mais elle avait une terrible haleine de poisson. Soul resta en apnée. La fausse sorcière lui avait déposé son repas sur la table basse du salon, il mangea en regardant la télévision, sans vraiment la voir, l'esprit préoccupé et en grattant la tête du petit félin. Pourquoi était-il encore là ? Il était clair que sa meister avait besoin d'aide, alors pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas parti à sa recherche plus vite ? Si cela n'avait été que de lui, il se serait lancé à sa poursuite dès la première minute où elle avait disparu. Mais il était resté là, les bras ballants, à fixer le vide. Il eut honte de lui. Il se sentit coupable. Terriblement coupable. Sa partenaire lui en voudrait à vie de l'avoir abandonnée. Il voulait partit. Maintenant. Mais il se devait d'écouter les ordres de Shinigami-Sama. C'était une Death Scythe, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Et puis, que pouvait-il faire tout seul ? Merde. Vraiment pas cool. Il posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé et malgré son esprit torturé, il parvint à s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par les événements. Mais son sommeil fut agité. Il rêvait de Maka. Elle l'appelait d'une voix tremblante. Elle pleurait. Elle se plaignait qu'il faisait noir et qu'elle n'y voyait rien. Elle disait aussi qu'elle avait peur. Elle lui demandait pourquoi il l'avait abandonnée. Pourquoi il l'avait laissé sombrer. Elle murmurait qu'elle avait mal. Et alors, l'arme la voyait. Enchaînée à un mur, couverte de blessures, les jambes flageolantes. Son visage était meurtri et noyé de larmes.

_« Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? »_

Il se réveilla en sursaut et en tremblant de tous ses membres. Il tenta alors de ce calmer en se disant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Sans grand succès. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil se levait déjà et éclairait Death City de son visage rieur. Black Star et les autres n'allaient par tarder. Il avala rapidement son petit déjeuner en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Blair qui dormait encore à poing fermé.

_« Maka, tiens bon, j'arrive. Je viens te chercher. » _


	3. Small Flow

_Plic. Ploc._

Maka ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal et elle crut qu'elle allait exploser.

_Plic. Ploc._

Des gouttes glacées tombaient sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle tenta de bouger mais remarqua que ses poignets étaient immobilisés au mur par deux morceaux de métal vissés dans la pierre.

_Plic. Ploc._

L'obscurité régnait. Elle n'y voyait rien. Il faisait froid et humide. Ses jambes tremblaient. Elle aurait voulu se coucher au sol ou même s'asseoir mais elle était forcée de rester debout. Elle avait peur. Terriblement peur.

_Plic. Ploc._

Où était-elle ? Que s'était-il passé ? Où se trouvaient Soul et les autres ? Etait-elle toute seule dans ce cachot ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Elle voulut appeler à l'aide mais sa voix dérailla et mourut dans un soupir.

_Plic. Ploc._

Elle tenta de se dégager mais rien n'y fut. Elle eut beau tirer, pousser, se débattre, le métal qui la retenait ne lâcha pas. Elle commençait à paniquer. La jeune meister souffla un bon coup pour se rassurer et tenter de se détendre. Sa allait aller. Elle allait s'en sortir. Se calmer. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de percevoir des longueurs d'âmes. Une. Deux. Trois. Quatre ... Dix-sept ... Trente-cinq ... Elle arrêta net. Plus de cinquante sorcières. Son cœur stoppa net et repartit de plus belle. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son visage. Comment allait-elle se sortir de cette situation ? Elle semblait être la seule humaine à des kilomètres à la ronde et elle était entourée de ses pires ennemis. Merde. Merde ! Elle se mit à grelotter. Si les sorcières n'utilisaient pas leur protection, cela signifiait qu'elles n'en n'avaient pas besoin et que si elles n'en avaient pas besoin, elles n'avaient rien à craindre. En conclusion, Maka se trouvait en plein territoire adverse et ses ravisseurs étaient assez confiants pour ne pas déployer leur défense.

_Plic. Ploc. _

De plus, cette fuite d'eau commençait vraiment à l'exaspérer. Elle leva les yeux et se prit une énorme goutte dans l'œil. Alors, elle se rendit compte qu'elle mourrait de soif et de faim. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et essaya de rester sous la petite fissure qui faisait pénétrer le liquide. C'était maigre, mais elle réussit à boire un peu et son moral remonta un peu. En revanche, elle était vraiment épuisée et les blessures causées par la sorcière qui l'avait attaquée saignaient toujours bien que le sang noir commençait à agir. Bien qu'elle le possède en petite quantité, ce pouvoir était plutôt utile, bien qu'il soit plus puissant lorsqu'elle était avec Soul.

_Plic. Ploc._

La brulure sur sa poitrine qu'avait provoquée Neven la faisait toujours souffrir bien que cela s'estompe et elle en fut un peu rassurée. Ses amis viendraient-ils la chercher ? Elle secoua la tête. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir où elle était, étant donné qu'elle ne le sache pas elle même, ils n'avaient aucun indice. D'ailleurs, même s'ils savaient où elle se trouvait, s'ils venaient, ils risqueraient leur vie à pénétrer dans ce repère infesté de sorcières. Bien qu'elle ne souhaite pas qu'ils se mettent en danger, elle espérait profondément qu'ils viendraient la chercher car elle mourrait de peur et elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir toute seule. Normal, avec cinquante sorcières autour d'elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas Soul à ses côtés. Que pouvait-elle bien faire d'autre à part attendre ? Que pouvait-elle bien faire d'autre à part souhaiter qu'ils viendraient la sauver ?

_Plic. Ploc._

Son visage se crispa. Son mal de tête empirait. Elle baissa la tête et ses cheveux tombèrent sur son visage, masquant ainsi ses yeux larmoyants. Que voulaient-elles d'elle ? Pourquoi l'avaient-elle emmenée ? A cause de sa longueur d'onde anti-démon ? Comme appât ? Pour attirer les autres élèves de Shibusen ici et tous les massacrer ? Elle grinça des dents. En général, c'étaient eux, les meisters et leurs armes qui chassaient les sorcières. Pas l'inverse. Avaient-elles fait volte-face ? Voulaient-elle se venger ? Le chasseur deviendrait la proie. La proie deviendrait le chasseur. Maka frissonna.

_Plic. Ploc._

Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière la porte qui retenait prisonnière la jeune fille. Elle releva subitement la tête et tenta de se libérer. En vain. Elle sentit la longueur d'âme. C'était une sorcière, évidement. Elle s'arcbouta en plaçant ses pieds contre le mur et tira sur ses bras, comme pour les faire passer à travers les menottes. Le métal râpant sa peau la fit grimacer mais elle continua avant de se laisser tomber. Ses poignets étaient meurtris et elle se remit à pleurer doucement quand la lourde porte s'ouvrit. La femme qui rentra était d'un âge mur, portant une longue cape sombre et ses grands yeux noirs lui mangeaient la moitié du visage, laissant une minuscule place pour une microscopique bouche et un nez presque invisible. Un tatouage en forme de ligne rejoignait ses sourcils à son menton. Son chapeau représentait un corbeau.

« Je vois que tu es réveillée. »

Sa voix fit trembler la jeune captive. Elle était gutturale, obscure, d'un grave inquiétant. Maka sentit ses genoux s'entrechoquer alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur pour éviter de verser des larmes devant la sorcière se trouvant devant elle. Celle-ci lui posa un plateau devant les pieds et au moment où il percuta le sol, la soit disant soupe fit des vaguelettes et se heurta contre le bol fissuré qui la contenait. Des morceau non-identifiables flottaient à la surface du liquide. La meister eut un haut le cœur.

« Et dire que je suis de corvée, couina la sorcière en saisissant le récipient, je n'arrive pas à le croire. »

L'élève de Shibusen ne dit rien. Elle remarqua soudain que la porte était restée ouverte suite à l'inattention de la geôlière. C'était une chance. La meister se mit à réfléchir intensément à une tactique pour pouvoir sortir de cette cellule. La femme-corbeau tint le bol en face de Maka et le plaqua sans ménagement sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle boive. Elle aspira un peu de l'étrange mixture dans sa bouche, sans y avaler, après tout, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dedans et l'aspect de cette soupe était franchement douteuse. La partenaire de la faux démoniaque plaqua rapidement ses pieds contre les pierres du mur et, grâce à cet élan, frappa de toutes ses forces la sorcière dont les yeux écarquillés n'en revenait pas. La jeune fille cracha le liquide sur le visage de l'horrible femme et écrasa son crâne à terre avec ses pieds.

« Maintenant, tu me laisses sortir tout de suite ! » hurla-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

L'autre gémit en remuant dans la flaque d'eau causée par l'écoulement du plafond mais elle ne fit pas le moindre geste envers Maka.

« Détaches moi ! » s'écria-t-elle en aplatissant encore plus son visage.

La geôlière eut un rictus amusé et se mit à pouffer doucement.

« Comme si tu étais capable de demander cela dans une situation pareille ! Imbécile. »

La sorcière attrapa la cheville de l'élève entre ses longs doigts épais, se dégagea, malgré les efforts de la prisonnières pour la maintenir au sol, et son sourire s'étira. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent de surprise quand son adversaire se transforma en corbeau. L'oiseau de mauvaise augure s'envola et se posa tranquillement devant la sortie avant de réapparaître sous sa forme humaine. Elle souffla avant d'ajouter :

« Et tu crois que j'allais m'enfuir comme ça ? La queue entre les jambes ? »

La meister serra les dents et sa mâchoire se crispa.

« Raven, Raven, Raven, Rav ! » murmura-t-elle en levant les paumes de ses main vers le plafond.

Pendant un cours instant, rien ne se passa et la captive crut que le sort avait échoué mais pour son plus grand malheur, soudainement, un nuage de plumes se matérialisa devant elle et l'encercla, lui coupant le souffle. Elle toussota, crachota, l'air se fit de plus en plus rare et son cœur semblait exploser. Elle sentit l'oxygène quitter ses poumons et la tête lui tournait tandis que ses paupières devenaient lourdes. Ses jambes flanchèrent et elle se retrouva seulement soutenue par ses poignets blessés, serrés entre les lourdes plaques de métal. Mais les artefacts disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, laissant une Maka essoufflée gisant au sol, à la même place que celle de la sorcière quelques minutes auparavant.

« Quel dommage, je ne peux même pas te tuer. La reine m'en voudrait. » grinça-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux sombres.

Elle frissonna à l'idée que Mabaa-Sama ait une dent contre elle.

« Mais je pense qu'elle n'aura rien contre cette petite remise en place. Elle sera surement intéressée de savoir que tu es réveillée. Mais elle ne sera surement pas aussi clémente que moi. »

Elle s'esclaffa et claqua la lourde porte du cachot. Ses pas résonnèrent un moment dans le couloir avant de s'assourdir et s'évanouir complètement. L'élève de Shibusen tremblait encore. Comment avait-elle pu avoir peur quand elle s'était réveillée ? La peur n'avait plus rien à voir. Plus rien à voir du tout. Ce n'était même plus du domaine de l'angoisse ou de la terreur. Le sentiment qui naissait dans sa poitrine était au dessus de tout cela. On ne pouvait même pas le nommer. Ses dents se serrèrent et elle ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de s'en échapper. Allait-elle mourir ? C'était donc ça. Elles allaient la sacrifier ? Ou un truc du genre ? Se venger ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Tuer Arachne ? Elle était dominée par la folie. Elle l'avait fait pour le bien de tous ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ... Elle se redressa pour éviter que ses jointures blessées n'aient à frotter contre les menottes. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Et vite. La sœur de Mabaa allait probablement venir dans sa cellule et elle devait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait lui faire face. Lui montrer qu'elle pouvait l'affronter, ne serait-ce que du regard. Elle _voulait_ lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur et qu'elle était forte. Une faible détermination naquit dans son cœur. Même si elle était terrifiée. Même si elle ne savait pas ce que les sorcières comptaient faire d'elle. Même si elle ne savait pas où elle était. Même si elle ne savait pas si elle allait vivre ou mourir, elle voulait montrer qu'elle pouvait tenir tête à Neven. Elle ne sut si c'étaient des secondes, des minutes, des heures mais elle attendit. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Ou alors ce n'était qu'une illusion. La faim lui tenaillait toujours l'estomac étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas mangé l'étrange soupe de la femme-corbeau. Elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de se servir de l'eau s'écoulant du plafond pour mouiller ses poignets et ainsi les faire glisser de l'étau qui les retenait mais rien n'y fut. Elle était bel et bien prisonnière. Sa perception de l'âme n'était pas aussi performante qu'avant car elle était épuisée et elle savait que cela ne servait à rien d'appeler à l'aide. Elle fronça les sourcils alors que des pas lents résonnèrent une nouvelle fois dans le couloir. Maka utilisa sa perception de l'âme avec le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Ces zébrures de folie et cette densité de longueur d'onde ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. La porte s'ouvrit. La meister eut une moue crispée sur les lèvres. La femme chauve-souris pénétra dans la petite pièce sombre et referma la porte.

« Alors comme ça, Rabia m'a dit que tu étais réveillée. »

Elle avait parlé d'une voix terne sans émotion. La jeune fille ne releva pas la tête et se contenta de regarder ses chaussures. Elle n'osait pas affronter le regard dépourvu d'iris de Neven. Ses yeux emplis de folie. La sorcière se rapprocha, coinça le menton de l'élève de Shibusen entre ses longs doigts osseux et redressa son visage. Les yeux de la sorcière semblaient hypnotiser la meister et de grosses gouttes de sueur se mirent à perler sur ses tempes.

« Je pense qu'il serait de très mauvais goût de tenter le même coup qu'avec ma consœur. »

La manieuse de la faux démoniaque baissa alors les yeux même si ses iris semblaient perdues et vides.

« Qu'est ... ce que ... ce sort ... », balbutia-t-elle en clignant des paupières.

La sœur de Mabaa ria à gorge déployée et la tête de Maka sembla exploser.

« Oh désolée mon puceron, mes ultrasons semblent te perturber un peu. »

La fille de la Death Scythe cracha une gerbe de sang et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner.

« Et tu es encore consciente après tout cela ? Mais quel petit insecte brave ! »

Sa vue se troubla mais elle se releva tout de même et affronta Neven du regard. Celle-ci semblait bien s'amuser bien qu'elle se sente un peu décontenancée par les prunelles déterminée de la prisonnière.

«_Que ... voulez-vous ... faire de moi ... ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

_Et elle parle ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Cela fait bien longtemps que personne ne m'avait tenue tête comme ça ! Et une éternité que personne n'avait résisté à mes ultrasons ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

La meister ne pouvait plus supporter les crissements aiguës qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles et semblaient percer ses tympans. De même qui la folie qui flottait autour d'elle. Ses membres se transformaient en coton tandis que la sorcière se délectait du spectacle. L'élève de Shibusen voulut appeler à l'aide mais elle savait que personne ne répondrait ni ne viendrait l'aider, étant donné qu'elle était la seule humaine dans ce repère. Sans qu'elle ne le demande, son âme se mit à chercher un moyen d'effectuer une résonance faisant ainsi apparaître ses ailes de Grigori. Neven recula, surprise mais émerveillée.

« Alors ... C'est donc ça ... »

Elle approcha sa main mais la retira vivement, portant sa paume sur son visage pour cacher ses yeux, éblouis par la lumière.

« Je suis ... une ange. »

Maka serra les dents en regardant la sœur de Mabaa qui souriait. De ce sourire tordu. De ce sourire de fou. Ses yeux étaient plissés en une ligne entourées de rides creusées dans sa peau d'albâtre et ses pupilles s'étaient étrangement rétrécies alors qu'une lueur d'impatience s'était éclairée. De sa bouche sortaient ses canines de chauve-souris et sa langue rougeâtre pendait sur le côté, l'air affamé.

« Tu n'es pas un ange, gamine. Grigori signifie ange _déchu_. »

La détermination de la manieuse s'effondra en un instant. Bizarrement, elle se sentit vide. Creuse comme un coquillage mort.

« J'aime ce sentiment, ton courage n'est plus rien. Regardes toi, tu es minable mon petit ange _déchu. _Cette détresse dans tes yeux m'a l'air vraiment appétissante. »

La longueur d'onde de la jeune fille bien qu'elle soit encore présente diminuait de plus en plus et bientôt, on ne la sentit presque plus.

« Je vais te dévorer. »

L'âme de la prisonnière était comme aspirée par les lèvres sans chair de Neven et Maka hurlait de douleur. Seules les armes pouvaient se nourrir d'âmes. Comment cette sorcière pouvait-elle faire la même chose ? C'était impossible ! La folie lui permettait-elle de réaliser un acte pareil ? La tête de la jeune fille tomba et ses cheveux masquèrent ses yeux. Et soudain son supplice s'arrêta. Elle était encore consciente et tout son corps semblait brûler ou geler, elle ne savait pas très bien. La sœur de Mabaa se lécha les canines et rejeta des mèches folles tombées sur son front en arrière. Elle toucha une de ses dents anormalement longues et souffla bruyamment, repus.

« Quelle tristesse ! Et dire que je ne peux même pas te manger toute entière ! Ton âme est vraiment délicieuse, surement la meilleure que j'ai goutée en plusieurs centaines d'années d'existence ! Tu devrais être honorée de ce statut ! »

Elle se massa les tempes et un air torturé traversa son horrible visage.

« Je te veux. Je me dois d'avaler chaque parcelle de ton âme. Je dois le faire. Mais Mabaa-Sama me tuerait pour ça ... Je vais devoir être corrigée pour t'avoir goutée. Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure par _ta_ faute. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne regrette rien. Quel dommage que l'on ait besoin de toi vivante ! »

Maka toussa et un frisson parcourut son échine.

« Mais je rêve ! Tu es encore consciente ! Mais c'est que tu es vraiment robuste pour un casse-croûte ! »

La meister se sentit glisser dans le néant. Peut-être que la douleur s'en irait si elle disparaissait ? Peut-être que ses blessures ne la feraient plus souffrir si elle plongeait dans cette infinité sombre qui s'épanouissait devant elle ?

« Tu parles trop, mocheté. »

La voix de la jeune fille était sourde, presque éteinte mais un aplomb était niché dans cette simple phrase et cela fit sourire la manieuse.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis, cancrelat ? »

Mais c'était trop tard, le corps de Maka n'était retenu que par ses poignets emprisonnés dans les menottes, ses jambes semblaient faites de chiffons, sa tête dodelinait sur son torse et plus aucun souffle ne sortait de sa bouche. Neven eut des sueurs froides et elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Elle s'enfuit rapidement de la cellule et ferma la lourde porte de fer, ayant comme dernière image la prisonnière vidée de son énergie. Elle l'avait peut-être tuée, après tout. Zut ! Elle n'aura qu'à dire que Rabia l'avait achevée. Un râle sourd perça les murs. Ah, elle n'aurait pas besoin de mentir, l'autre était en vie. Dans quelques jours, au contraire, cet avenir serait beaucoup plus incertain.

_Plic. Ploc._


	4. Grain of Sand and Hazy Predictions

Soul essuya les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son visage. Il mourrait de chaud et l'arme démoniaque n'était pas la seule. Patty avait perdu la tête et se contentait de hurler en se roulant dans le sable, Liz portait d'énorme lunettes de soleil et avait enturbanné son visage pour éviter que l'on aperçoive son maquillage qui dégoulinait, Black Star et Tsubaki étaient quelques mètres devant et le meister criait à qui voulait l'entendre que le désert n'aurait pas sa peau, Ox, Harvar, Kilik, Fire, Thunder, Jacqueline et Kim prenaient leur mal en patience et soufflaient sans cesse, Sid et Nyggus étaient presque invisibles, tapis dans les dunes, tandis que Kid réajustait sans cesse son déguisement en se plaignant qu'il était trop serré. L'arme de Maka ne put s'empêcher de regarder son propre costume avant de lever les yeux au ciel, dégouté. Ils étaient vraiment ridicules. Surtout lui, en fait. Pourquoi avait-il du enfiler ça ? Vraiment pas cool. Sa perruque tombait sans cesse devant ses yeux et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi sa partenaire les attachait. Il espérait qu'elle aille bien. Il espérait vraiment. Spartoi allait la retrouver saine et sauve. Ils avaient fait tout ça pour la retrouver. Soul s'était même travesti en sorcière pour elle. Ce rat de bibliothèque allait, à coup sur, bien rire en le voyant comme ça, avec ses longs cheveux bruns, son chapeau surmonté d'oreille d'ours et sa longue robe en fourrure. Il devait d'ailleurs être celui qui mourrait le plus de chaud. Pourquoi ces satanés sorcières devaient-elles organiser leur réunion en plein milieu du désert ? Il allait mourir avec toutes ces épaisseurs de peau d'ours sur lui. Devant lui, Black Star trébucha et s'étala dans le sable. Les grains lui rentraient de la bouche, il les recracha instantanément en tirant la langue.

« J'ai la gorge sèche ! J'ai la gorge sèche ! » hurla-t-il en frottant ses yeux.

Oui, il avait bien gratter ses paupières alors qu'il avait plein de sable sur les doigts. Il cria de plus belle.

« Mes yeux ! MES YEUX ! Le grand Black Star ne voit plus rien ! Sa brule ! »

Il bondit de partout, faisant au passage tomber son chapeau et sa perruque. Il était encore plus ridicule avec ses cheveux bleus hérissés et sa robe de laine. Tsubaki le calma et versa quelques gouttes de sa gourde sur les yeux de son meister. Il souffla de soulagement, attrapa le récipient, but à grosse gorgée le contenu et bientôt, il la secoua mais plus aucun son ne se fit entendre.

«_Il a bu toute l'eau ! S'écria Liz au-dessous de son turban.

_Mais j'ai encore soif, moi ! Se plaignit l'assassin.

_Et nous, alors ? S'énerva la plus peureuse des sœurs Thompson.

_Il n'y a que le grand moi qui compte !

_Espèce d'imbécile ! J'ai vais te tuer ! »

Et alors, elle se jeta sur lui. Kid la stoppa net.

« La chaleur vous tourne la tête. Restez calme. »

Le pistolet démoniaque grinça des dents et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quel égoïste ! Il mériterait de se prendre ma longueur d'onde dans la tête. »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'énerva et la menaça mais le fils du Shinigami coupa court à ses paroles et fit baisser le ton du dernier survivant du clan Hoshi, celui-ci bougonna mais n'alla pas plus loin. Tsubaki ramassa le chapeau orné de corne de mouton et la perruque blonde frisée de son meister. Elle la recoiffa et la posa sur le crâne de Black Star ainsi que son couvre-chef. Il protesta à nouveau.

« Je crève de chaud, moi, la-dessous ! J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Comment vous faites, vous, les filles pour survivre avec un machin pareil ? » demanda-t-il en désignant les longs cheveux qui lui tombaient dans le dos.

La lame démoniaque rit doucement et montra les cheveux de Kim puis les siens.

«_On les coupes ou on les attache, dit-elle en resserrant sa queue de cheval.

_N'empêche, souffla-t-il, j'en ai marre d'être déguisé en fille. »

Ils se turent tandis qu'ils continuaient d'avancer. Sid parlait sans cesse dans une oreillette et informait Kilik de leur progression étant le seul à posséder une oreillette. Celui-ci avait caché ses armes sous sa cape et devait avoir encore plus chaud que les autres. Il remontait sans cesse Fire et Thunder qui se laissaient glisser, s'endormant et son chapeau surmonté d'oreille de lion, trop large, masquait ses yeux. Contrairement à son ami assassin, il ne se plaignait pas et était en contact constant avec leur professeur, parlant à voix basse. Ox tenait Harvar, sous sa forme de lance, sur l'épaule, en alerte et prêt à défendre Kim du moindre danger bien que Jackie soit à ses côtés. La petite sorcière et son arme pouvaient entrer sans problème pour la réunion et leur petit stratagème était déjà prêt. Elles n'auraient qu'à dire qu'elles surveillaient Shibusen et qu'elles venaient faire un rapport. Simple comme bonjour et elles ne transmettraient que de fausses informations que leurs consœurs ne pourraient vérifier. C'étaient les deux jeunes filles qui avaient d'ailleurs décidé de comment seraient grimés leurs amis, sachant quelles sorcières ne venaient jamais aux réunions et étaient pensées morte. Le zombie avait décidé qu'elles rentreraient les premières, suivies par Kilik, Harvar et Ox puis par Kid et ses armes et enfin par Black Star, Tsubaki et Soul quant à Sid, il rentrerait sans se faire voir et partirait à la recherche de Neven pour la contrer. Leur plan avait évidement de lourdes failles et ils manquaient d'expérience mais malheureusement, Shinigami-Sama ne pouvait partir de Death City, Stein, Marie et Spirit étaient partis à la recherche de Justin et Azusa aidait à la reconstruction de la ville, aidée par les autres élèves de Shibusen. Ils étaient donc les seuls a pouvoir aider Maka. La faux démoniaque serra les poings. Il allait la retrouver et la tirer de ce pétrin. Il ferrait tout pour, même si leur plan n'assurait pas la sécurité.

« Kid ! » S'écria Patty, n'enlève pas ton chapeau !

Soul sortit de ses méditations pour voir se qu'il se passait autour de lui. Le fils du Shinigami regardait avec dégout les oreilles de lapin qui ornait son chapeau.

«_Mais, elles ne sont même pas symétriques ! Couina-t-il en jetant le couvre chef.

_C'est toi-même qui les as faites ! » S'exclama Liz.

Alors, la dure vérité s'installa devant les yeux du garçon.

« J'ai créé quelque chose de non-symétrique ! Hurla-t-il en se jetant à terre et en frappant le sable, je me dégoute ! Je suis inutile ! Je mérite d'aller à la poubelle ! »

La plus courageuse des sœurs Thompson eut un rictus effrayant. Elle releva Kid par le col et enfonça le chapeau sur sa tête.

« Maintenant, tu vas le porter et arrêter de pleurnicher ! »

Le meister des deux pistolets démoniaque glapit en s'excusant.

« Voilà qui est mieux. »

Et elle recommença à geindre à cause de la chaleur. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Le manieur ne devait pas se plaindre mais l'arme en avait le droit. Soul sourit. Ils était vraiment ridicules, lui déguisé en ours, Kilik en lion, Patty en girafe, Kid en lapin, Tsubaki en tortue, Ox en perroquet, Black Star en mouton et Harvar en panthère. Kim n'avait pas besoin de déguisement car elle était déjà une fille et une sorcière et Jackie était sa partenaire elle pouvait donc rentrer sans problème. Quant à Liz ...

«_Je ne sais même pas quel animal je représente ! Bougonnait-elle.

_Mais si, contra Kim, tu es un nasique !

_Un quoi ?

_C'est un singe, tu sais, ils ont un gros nez ... »

Le pistolet démoniaque retira son turban et pointa son nez de son index se qui fit éclater de rire tout le groupe.

« A ouai ? Et c'est surement pour ça que je dois en porter un ? »

En effet, une énorme patate avait remplacé ses narines et elle était très réaliste.

«_Nasika le portait comme ça, se justifia la sorcière.

_Et pourquoi est-ce moi qui dois avoir le pire costume ? Explosa-t-elle.

_Parce que tu ressembles le plus à la sorcière totem de ce singe, contra Kim, au niveau de la taille et du poids, bien sur ! Se rattrapa-t-elle au dernier moment.

_Comment ça ? Tu sous entends que je suis laide ?

_Mais pas de tout !

_J'aurais pu être le lapin ou même la tortue !

_Non car Adwaitya, la sorcière totem de la tortue ressemblait le plus à Tsubaki et Easter est vraiment le sosie de Kid.

_Et les autres, hein ? Pourquoi leur totem est sur leur chapeau et moi sur mon ... _visage_ ?

_A la suite d'un sort qui a malencontreusement mal tourné, son nez a grossi ...

_Elle aurait pas pu être plus prudente, cette saleté de gorille ?

_Un nasique, Liz, un nasique.

_J'en ai assez !

_Écoutes, Liz, commença Jackie, maintenant tout est prêt, les costumes sont prêts et à la taille de chacun, tu ne peux donc pas changer, c'est comme ça.

_Et si un beau mage se trouvait à la réunion ? Et s'il me voyait comme ça ?

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a que des sorcières, sinon les garçons n'auraient pas eu à mettre des perruques et des robes. »

Black Star grogna.

«_D'ailleurs, continua Soul, que sont devenues les sorcières que nous imitons ?

_Personne ne le sait, cela fait bien ... Trois voir quatre ans qu'elles n'assistent plus aux réunions et qu'on ne reçoit plus aucun signe de vie. Elles étaient parties en mission dans le but de trouver l'immortalité mais seule Neven-Sama est revenue vivante de cette expédition.

_La vie éternelle ? Comme le loup-garou ? Demanda la faux.

_Celui qui se fait maintenant appeler Free a volé l'œil gauche de Mabaa-Sama, c'est pour ça qu'il ne peut mourir et cette mission consistait à le retrouver pour rendre l'œil à la reine des sorcières.

_Mais alors la reine n'est plus immortelle ? »

Kim eut un petit rire discret.

«_Bien sur que si, elle est immortelle, mais ses pouvoirs ont diminués.

_Pourquoi personne n'a-t-il essayé de la renverser pour prendre le contrôle du monde des sorcières ?

_Tout simplement parce que personne ne le peut. Mabaa-Sama est vraiment, vraiment puissante et personne ne peut égaler son pouvoir. »

L'arme de Maka frissonna. Et dire que sa meister était entre les mains de cette sorcière ...

« Et Neven, dans tout ça ? » Questionna Kid.

Kim se glaça.

«_Neven-Sama ... Neven-Sama est ... Elle n'égale en rien la puissance de sa sœur mais ... Son pouvoir est vraiment différent et ... effrayant ... C'est juste inimaginable, les choses qu'elle peut faire ... sont atroces. _Vraiment_ atroces.

_C'est à dire ? Demanda Tsubaki.

_Elle n'est pas comme les autres. Elle peut dévorer votre âme, comme vous autres, les armes. Elle peut vous vider complètement et vous laisser dépérir ... Et cette douleur qui vous broie est juste ... Horrible. »

Soul serra les dents et ses yeux devinrent fous.

« Et Maka est là-dedans ? Mais elle va se faire tuer ! »

Tous se turent.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait encore ici ? Il faut se dépêcher ! »

Il brassait de l'air et commença sérieusement à trembler.

«_Doucement, souffla l'arme de Black Star, Maka-Chan va bien, elle est forte et tu le sais.

_De plus, cela ne sert à rien de courir et de mettre les pieds dans le plat, tu risquerais ta vie et celles de tes compagnons, renchérit Kim.

_Et le lieu de réunion est encore à plusieurs heures de marche, donc, si tu veux tenir le coup, tais toi et avances. »

Le garçon dut bien l'admettre, elles avaient raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas le nier, sa partenaire était en grand danger et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Elle était morte de peur, il le savait. Le soleil semblait taper encore plus fort et il avait l'impression que tout son corps avait été vidé de son eau. Kilik n'arrêtait pas de remuer la fourrure autour de son coup et ses deux armes, accrochées à ses jambes, s'agitaient.

« Fire ! Thunder ! Doucement ! Moi aussi je suis fatigué ! » marmonna le meister.

Le gant de feu remonta et sa petite tête sortit de dessous la cape beige et se perdit dans les poils entourant la nuque du jeune garçon. Celui-ci le gronda et il retourna se tapir près de son frère.

« Allez, nous sommes encore loin de la zone de réunion, vous pouvez descendre. »

Les deux armes grognèrent à l'idée de marcher en plein soleil, la cape beige les protégeant un peu. Ils se laissèrent glisser le long des jambes de Kilik et trottinèrent à ses côtés. Ox se méfiait de chaque grain de sable et de chaque souffle d'air chaud, se retournant sans cesse, ce qui commençait à exaspérer Jacqueline bien qu'elle ne dise rien. La friction qui régnait était palpable et chacun était sur les nerfs. Soudain, le manieur de Fire et Thunder fit signe à tout le monde de se taire et stoppa, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il bougeait son oreillette.

« Vous êtes sur, Sid-Sensei ? »

Les autres n'entendirent qu'un grésillement que seul Kilik pouvait comprendre.

« D'accord. »

Il arrêta de tripoter son oreillette.

« Bon, nous sommes plus proche de lieu de rendez-vous que nous le pensions. »

Black Star, qui était un peu plus loin, accourut aussitôt.

«_On va botter du cul de sorcières maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

_Pas tout de suite, mais nous nous rapprochons à grands pas. »

Le dernier survivant du clan Hoshi était, bien entendu, excité comme une puce alors que Tsubaki essayait, en vain, de le calmer. Les autres étaient concentrés, voir anxieux et Soul était impatient. Impatient de retrouver Maka. Impatient de se venger des sorcières. Son fameux sourire se greffa sur ses lèvres, asséchées par la chaleur.

« En avant », dit-il simplement.

Un rictus traversa le visage de son meilleur ami.

« Sa va chauffer. »

Et, malgré le soleil et l'air chaud qui faisait gondoler l'horizon, ils avancèrent plus rapidement, une détermination nouvelle dansant dans leurs yeux. Pour leur amie, ils allaient réussir. Ils allaient la sauver.


	5. It Was Her Scene

A ce moment là, il ressemblait vraiment à une fille. Secouant ses longs cheveux pour en chasser le sable, remuant les mains pour tenter de ventiler son visage dégoulinant. Soul en avait vraiment assez.

« Je croyais qu'on y était presque, » grinça-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Kim se retourna, tout aussi transpirante que lui.

« Nous y sommes presque, » répliqua-t-elle.

La faux démoniaque plissa les yeux.

« Tu nous as dit ça il y a UNE heure ! » hurla Black Star.

La sorcière grinça des dents.

« Oui, mais il y a UNE heure, nous avons du nous arrêter à cause de la tempête de sable ! »

Le meister de Tsubaki imita la voix de la partenaire de Jacqueline d'une manière tout à fait désagréable, l'exagérant d'au moins trois octets en parlant niaisement.

« Elle a raison, contra Kid, nous devions nous abriter sinon l'un d'entre nous aurait pu être blessé et nous retarder plus qu'autre chose. »

Cette fois, se furent au tour des paroles du fils du Shinigami d'être caricaturées par l'assassin, prenant une consonance snob et hautaine.

« Tu nous avais caché des talents d'imitateur, » pouffa Liz, ironiquement.

Mais le dernier survivant du clan Hoshi ne comprit pas que le pistolet démoniaque plaisantait.

« Je suis un ARTISTE ! Se vanta-t-il, il n'y a personne que le grand Black Star ne puisse singer ! Je suis tellement doué en imitation que je surpasse celui que je dois copier ! »

Et il partit dans un de ces étranges délires où il se mettait à rire sans cesse en frappant sa poitrine. Tsubaki leva les yeux au ciel et lança un regard désolé aux autres membres de Spartoi. Ox pinça les lèvres.

«_Si cet idiot ne se tait pas, nous allons nous faire repérer, chuchota-t-il à Harvar.

_A coup sur, renchérit son arme.

_C'est certain, » termina Kilik.

Celui-ci portait maintenant Fire et Thunder sur ses épaules qui, appuyés contre ses joues, s'étaient endormis.

« Nous n'arriverons jamais ! » Se plaignit Liz, qui n'arrêtait pas de tripoter son nez protubérant.

Elle détestait son cette robe ridicule. Elle détestait le désert. Elle détestait le chaleur. Mais jamais, non jamais elle n'avait pensé pouvoir détester à ce point ce nez. La chaleur que subissaient ses vraies narines était insupportable et sous ce morceau de plastique, la température devait avoisiner les soixante dix degré. Elle voulait tout simplement mourir.

« Courage sis ! » S'exclamait de temps à autres Patty.

Mais c'était se foutre du monde. L'autre partenaire de Kid, elle-même, ne supportait pas cette chaleur et son état glissait doucement, tout doucement, dans la folie. Elle avait même commencé à manger du sable en clamant haut et fort que Maka préparait décidément les meilleurs cookies de la Terre. D'une part, la partenaire de Soul avait été enlevée par des sorcières démoniaque et d'autre part, ses gâteaux étaient vraiment dégoutants. Son partenaire pouvait en témoigner. La dernière fois qu'il les avait goutés ( sous la menace de l'encyclopédie « Douze volumes sur Shibusen en un » ), il avait été malade toute la nuit. Un courant d'air brulant agita les vêtements des membres de Spartoi et il semblait faire plus chaud encore qu'auparavant.

« J'en ai assez ! ASSEZ ! Hurla Black Star, je crève ! Je veux de l'eau ! DE L'EAU ! »

Personne ne releva. Ils commençaient à être habitués aux coups de sang du garçon. Mais Liz, toujours en rogne contre lui à cause de l'événement de la gourde précédent, s'en mêla.

«_Ô je vois, Monsieur le grand Black Star a soif ! Il a soif alors qu'il a bu toute l'eau ! Et nous alors ? Hein, qu'est ce qu'on devrait dire ? Hurla-t-elle.

_Il faut sacrifier les faibles pour que le grand moi puisse survivre ! »

L'arme de Kid ne répliqua pas mais se jeta tout bonnement sur lui. Elle transforma son bras droit en canon de pistolet et lui mit en plein sur le front. De la transpiration coulait sur ses paupières, lui brulant ses iris qui se perdaient dans un élan de rage.

«_Un mot de plus, souffla-t-elle, un mot de plus et je t'explose.

_Comme si tu pouvais ! » S'écria-t-il, riant presque.

L'index de la jeune fille trembla sur la gâchette et au moment où elle allait la presser, son meister lui fonça dessus en lui ordonnant de se calmer.

«_Je ... Je vais le tuer, grinça-t-elle.

_Calme toi, Liz. Tout de suite », dit le fils du Shinigami.

L'arme fit revenir son bras à la normale et se redressa, chancelante. Elle ne dit rien et se remit à marcher, sous les regards tendus de ses compagnons.

L'ambiance n'était vraiment pas au beau fixe et tout semblait se disloquer. Le désert rendait fou, c'était bien connu. Alors, à l'horizon, ils aperçurent une ombre. Ce n'était pas très grand mais une sorte de tourelle sortait du sable. On entendit un grésillement sourd puis la voix basse de Kilik. L'échange dura quelques instants.

« Bien, écoutez moi, commença le meister de Fire et Thunder, arrêtons-nous. »

Ils stoppèrent tous et s'assirent, cachés de la tour par une dune, trop contents de pouvoir enfin se reposer un peu.

«_Kilik-Kun, murmura Kim, c'est un poste d'observation, des sorcières se trouvent au sommet, elles surveillent les environs et prennent notes des membres qui pénètrent dans le Conseil. Si jamais elles ont le moindre doute sur quelqu'un, elles l'exterminent.

_Vos secrets sont bien protégés, rit l'assassin. »

Ils l'ignorèrent.

«_Quand elles nous laisserons entrer, continua la sorcière, une porte s'ouvrira à la base de la tourelle, il faudra se dépêcher d'entrer sans éveiller les soupçons.

_Vous vous souvenez du plan ? » Demanda Kilik.

Tous acquiescèrent sauf le fils de White Star. Liz marmonna dans sa barbe.

«_Tu ne te souviens plus du plan, Black Star ? L'interrogea Harvar.

_Ce n'est pas que je m'en souviens pas ! C'est juste que je pensais à l'immense dieu que je pourrais devenir et qu'ensuite ...

_Ok, il va falloir réexpliquer pour cet imbécile, souffla la plus âgée des sœurs Thomson. »

L'idiot en question allait répliquer mais Soul lui fit signe de se taire.

« Bon, c'est simple, dit Ox, Kim et Jacqueline rentrent d'abord, se chargent de leur alibi en disant qu'elles étaient à Shibusen simplement pour espionner Shinigami-Sama, ensuite, Kilik, Ox et leurs armes pénètrent et se fondent dans la réunion sans attirer trop l'attention. Ils seront suivis de Kid, Liz et Patty qui se débrouilleront pour rester en contact visuel avec les autres sans pour autant créer un groupe distinct et suspect. Ensuite, c'est à toi, Soul et Tsubaki d'arriver. Sid et Nyggus entreront par effraction et partiront à la recherche de Neven pour la contrer. Nous devons absolument trouver Maka. Le bâtiment est immense, nous devrons donc être très prudent et ne pas éveiller les soupçons des sorcières et si jamais quelqu'un vous menace, feignez l'innocence et si jamais ça ne marche pas, mettez la hors d'état de nuire. »

Black Star acquiesça, grave. Puis, il reprit d'un air enjoué :

« Je vais pouvoir botter du cul de sorcière ! »

Ils levèrent tous les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, on arrête de rire maintenant. Kim, on y va. »

La voix de Jacqueline était tranchante, tendue et sans appel. Sa meister hocha la tête et se leva. Elles soufflèrent toutes les deux un bon coup avant de contourner la dune. Le groupe les suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ne plus apercevoir que deux points noirs au pied de la tourelle. Ils bloquèrent leur respiration quand ils les virent s'arrêter. Quelqu'un apparut à leurs côté. Probablement une sorcière. Une grosse goutte de sueur perla sur le front de Soul. Le plan ne pouvait pas rater. Pas maintenant. C'était impossible qu'ils échouent si près du but. Mais ils se détendirent tous quand elles s'engouffrèrent dans la tour. Les deux jeunes filles avaient du leur servir leur mensonge et se faire passer pour les espionnes du maître Shinigami.

Par la suite, ils virent défiler quelques sorcières arrivant le plus souvent par deux ou seule. Spartoi attendit une bonne heure avant d'envoyer Kilik, Harvar et Ox. Ils rentrèrent sans accrocs et les deux gardiennes ne descendirent même pas vérifier leur identité. Vinrent le tour de Kid et ses armes qui disparurent rapidement dans la tour. Après une longue attente, c'est tendu comme un arc que Soul déclara :

« Je crois que c'est à nous. »

Black Star, qui s'était endormi et ronflait bruyamment, releva brusquement la tête.

« Hein ? Des sorcières ? Où ça ? »

La faux démoniaque grinça des dents.

« Nulle part. On va chercher Maka. »

Ils se levèrent et sortir de l'ombre de la dune. Le soleil couchant les plongeait dans une atmosphère étrange et propice aux interrogations. La tête de Soul en étaient d'ailleurs bourrées. Des plus anodines aux plus complexes en passant par des choses inutiles. Plus ils s'approchaient de la tour, plus l'angoisse qui s'était tapie dans la cœur du partenaire de la fille de Spirit s'accroissait et devenait presque incontrôlable. Oui, il avait peur de se qu'il pouvait découvrir à cette réunion. Il avait peur de trouver Maka, morte. Il frissonna. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. C'était absolument inconcevable pour lui qu'elle soit ... Il secoua la tête. Tsubaki mordait nerveusement ses lèvres tandis que Black Star avait toujours cet air décontracté et idiot peint sur ses traits. Arrivés au pied de la tourelle, leur cœur se serrèrent si fort qu'on crut qu'ils étaient sur le point d'exploser. La lame démoniaque cacha ses mains tremblantes derrière son dos et Soul marchait de plus en plus lentement, prenant le temps d'enfoncer son talon dans le sable à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

« Vous trois en bas. »

L'arme de Maka se glaça. L'assassin aux cheveux bleus leva les yeux vers le sommet de l'édifice de pierre, la tête de la sorcière qui gardait l'entrée apparut dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

« Déclinez votre identité, » grinça la voix de la gêneuse.

Tsubaki s'éclaircit la voix avant d'entamer le texte que lui avait dicté Kim.

« Je suis Adwaitya Testudine, sorcière totem de la tortue. »

La veilleuse ne répondit rien pendant un court instant, se bornant à observer la jeune fille du haut de sa vigie. La partenaire de Black Star ne put s'empêcher de planter ses ongles dans la paume de sa main faisant ainsi blanchir ses jointures. Sa gorge se serra. Et si elle avait découvert la supercherie ? Qu'allait-elle faire d'elle ? L'enfermer ? La torturer ? Ou même pire. La tuer. Un long frisson parcourut son échine.

« Heureuse de te revoir, Adwaitya, fit l'autre, tout le monde se demandait où tu étais passée. Entres. »

Tsubaki lança un sourire crispé à la gardienne et s'avança vers la lourde porte de bois, elle lança un regard paniqué à Black Star, ne sachant pas où elle allait. Il hocha la tête comme pour lui dire qu'il arrivait juste derrière elle. Alors, elle prit sa respiration et s'engouffra dans les escaliers sombres menant probablement à la salle de la réunion.

«_Déclinez votre identité, continua-t-elle.

_Lana Wolle, totem de la brebis, lui cria Black Star en prenant une voix quatre octaves au-dessus de sa tonalité habituelle.

_La-Lana-San ? Bégaya la guetteuse, mais ... nous te crions morte ! Tu n'as pas donné signe de vie depuis trois ans !

_Je suis partie en voyage. »

Soul leva les yeux au ciel. Ne pouvait-il pas trouver un excuse plus plausible ? De plus, son mensonge était flagrant. Merde ! Ils allaient se faire repérer !

« Vraiment ? Je suis sure que tu es partie avec Nemo-Kun ! »

La faux démoniaque le sentait. Son ami allait faire une gaffe. Quelque chose du genre : « Mais qui est ce Nemo-Kun ? S'il n'est pas un Dieu il ne m'intéresse pas ! Je suis le grand Black Star ! Même ce sable n'est pas digne de supporter ma grande personne ! Yahoooo ! »

« Evidement. »

Incroyable. Il n'avait fait aucune bourde. Un miracle. C'était ça, un miracle. La sorcière lui fit signe d'entrer et alors, il ne resta plus que Soul.

«_Déclinez votre identité.

_Ursinea Griff, totem de l'ours.

_Je vois que toutes les vieilles têtes ressortent. Oh ! Ne te méprend pas Ur-San, je suis bien contente. Mabaa-Sama a du vous prevenir qu'aujourd'hui serait le grand jour. »

Le grand jour ? Que racontait-elle, celle-là, dans son perchoir ?

« C'est exact. »

Mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette voix de gonzesse ? Heureusement que Maka n'était pas là pour voir ça ...

« Dépêches toi, sa va bientôt commencer. »

Ni une ni deux, Soul ouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière lui. Plutôt content de sa performance, il dévala à vive allure les marches humides de l'escalier de pierre. Les flambeaux accrochés au mur semblaient d'un autre age et les flammes vacillaient dangereusement au passage de l'arme démoniaque qui filait comme le vent. Des gouttelettes s'écoulaient le long des murs et quelques fois elles s'écrasaient lourdement sur la tête du partenaire de Maka ce qui le faisait pester et frissonner. Comment diable pouvait-il y avoir de l'eau en plein milieu du désert ? Plus il s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la terre, plus l'air devenait froid et lui mordait les doigts et les joues. Il soufflait sur ses phalanges lorsqu'il aperçut une nouvelle porte. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, maintenant. Il serra les dents, attrapa la poignée de fer glacée et la fit basculer. Il se fourra à l'intérieur de la pièce, bondée de sorcières. Un brouhaha incessant bourdonnait et semblait rebondir contre les cloisons. Où était-il tombé ? La salle circulaire était mal éclairée et sentait le renfermé. Une sorte d'estrade de pierre se trouvait au centre du cercle et un autel du même matériau moisissait, seulement éclairé par une bougie reposant à son extrémité. Alors qu'il observait l'endroit, une main le tira et il fendit un groupe de sorcière qui grincèrent :

«_Ursinea revient enfin et elle commence déjà à embêter les autres.

_Elle aurait mieux fait de rester dans son trou.

_Qu'elle crève. »

Sympathique. Au moins, son déguisement fonctionnait. Il leva la tête et constata que c'était Tsubaki qui l'avait trainer de force avec elle. Elle semblait d'ailleurs paniquée.

«_Tu n'es pas avec Black Star ? Chuchota-t-elle.

_Et pourquoi je serais avec lui ? Il est descendu après toi, je pensais qu'il t'aurait rejointe.

_C'est mauvais ! Très mauvais ! S'écria-t-elle en le secouant par les épaules.

_Ne hurles pas ! Tu vas attirer l'attention !

_Désolée ! Désolée ! Mais où est Black Star ? Où est-il ?

_Je n'en ai aucune idée, Tsubaki, vraiment, il ne va quand même pas ...

_Tenter un truc idiot ? Bien sur que si !

_Evidement, j'aurais du m'en douter. Un miracle n'arrive pas deux fois. J'étais d'ailleurs étonné qu'il passe la guetteuse si facilement.

_Nous sommes perdus ! Il va nous faire repérer, c'est certain ! »

Bien sur qu'il allait tout faire cafouiller. C'était sa spécialité, après tout. En scrutant la foule pour y trouver le fauteur de troubles, Soul remarqua une paire d'oreilles blanches qui dépassait dans autres têtes. Il avait repérer Kid et Liz ainsi que sa sœur étaient probablement avec lui. Ils auraient du les rejoindre mais ce n'était pas vraiment prudent de former un grand groupe, et si jamais ils se faisaient capturés, les autres seraient là pour les aider. Bien, ils n'étaient pas trop loin en cas de pépins. Sid-Sensei devait probablement se terrer sur un des balconnets vides qui surplombaient la pièce pour observer la suite des événements ou alors, chercher Neven mais rien n'était sur, il était un as du camouflage après tout. Kim, Jackie, Ox, Harvar, Kilik, Fire, Thunder et évidement Black Star demeuraient cependant introuvables et c'était compréhensible avec le chaos qui régnait.

«_Il ne suis pas le plan, il ne suis pas le plan, répétait Tsubaki.

_Il ne suis _jamais_ les plans, renchérit Soul.

_Je le sais bien, mais là c'est tellement important. Il ne comprend pas la gravité de ses actes et ce que cela pour entraîner. »

Sous-entendu sa propre mort ainsi que celle de Maka. Quand la faux démoniaque retrouvera cet idiot, il va s'en faire passer une. S'il le retrouve. La jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds et plissa les yeux, examinant chaque visage mais la plupart étaient masqués par une capuche.

«_Je ne le vois pas !

_Je suis sur qu'il va apparaître le moment venu. »

Il allait choisir l'instant le plus critique pour faire son entrée et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Merde !

D'un seul coup, toutes les flammes s'éteignirent exceptée celle de la bougie posée sur l'autel. L'ambiance se refroidit et plus un seul murmure ne se fit entendre. Dans quel pétrin Maka s'était-elle encore fourrée ? Soul ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était trop cool d'aller la sauver dans un trou pareil. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la salle. Ils étaient lents, posés. Puissants. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le centre de la pièce comme des tournesols apercevant le soleil. Les battements de tous les cœurs présents semblaient réglés comme pour suivre le rythme des lourds pas sonores dont l'écho se propageait de plus en plus fort. Tsubaki mordit ses lèvres et s'agrippa au bras de Soul dont les yeux plissés cherchaient à voir la personne qui attirait toute l'attention mais la foule l'en empêchait. Mais plus le son des pas se faisait entendre, plus l'air devenait lourd et froid. Alors, la faux démoniaque n'était plus vraiment sur de vouloir regarder l'inconnu. Mais il sut qu'il n'aurait pas le choix quand il vit une silhouette sombre progresser dans le couloir qu'avait formé les sorcières, comme pour accueillir une célébrité avec les haies d'honneur. Elle gravit les marches menant à l'estrade et se positionna derrière l'autel. Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée. Chaque geste de la sorcière surélevée semblait calculés et une grande aura de puissance se dégageait d'elle. Elle retira la capuche qui lui masquait le visage et Soul se glaça d'effroi. Le visage ridé de la vieille ressemblait à une pomme rassie, oubliée sous une table durant des siècles, ses mains privées de toute chair ressemblaient à deux tas d'os où à leurs extrémités poussaient de longs oncles noirs de crasse. Ses lèvres inexistantes marmonnaient des choses inaudibles et son nez tordu paraissait cassé. Des cheveux rares retombaient à l'arrière de son crâne couvert de taches de vieillesse et ses oreilles s'étaient incrustées sur sa tête. Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus était probablement le trou béant de son œil gauche. Cette cavité noir lui dévorait la moitié du visage et ressemblait à la grotte d'un ours. Quant à son œil droit, il était le jumeaux de celui de Free, le loup-garou lui ayant dérobé son autre globe oculaire. Celle qui devait présider le Conseil était soit Neven soit la reine des sorcières. Etant donné que celle que Soul avait affronté et qui s'était déclarée comme étant Neven et qu'elle ne ressemblait absolument pas à ça, l'arme démoniaque dut bien se rendre à l'évidence, cette femme ne pouvait être que Mabaa, la plus puissante des sorcières. Elle leva les bras et déclara d'une voix forte et grave :

« Mes chères sœurs ! »

Elles prirent toutes leur souffle.

« Nous sommes réunis ce jour pour déclarer la finition de Requiescat ! »

Des applaudissement fusèrent de tous les côtés et craignant de se faire repérer, les deux amis firent de même. Qu'était ce Requiescat ?

« Enfin, après trois cent ans, nous pouvons déclarer notre supériorité par rapport à Shibusen ! Ce Shinigami et ses élèves ont tué bon nombre de nos sœurs pour accroitre leur puissance. L'heure de la vengeance a sonné ! »

Des acquiescements vigoureux se répandirent dans la salle.

« Mais avant d'entamer notre nouvelle ère, je tiens à faire des remerciements à celle qui nous a permis de recueillir la dernière âme, ma sœur, Neven ! »

Nouvelle ovation des sorcières alors qu'une autre femme vint se placer à côté de la première. En reconnaissant celle qui avait enlevé Maka, Soul grinça des dents et tenta de se ruer sur elle avant d'être arrêté par les bras de Tsubaki.

« Arrêtes. Soul, s'il te plait. C'est dur pour nous tous mais si tu fais ça, tout est perdu et nous ne pourrons plus jamais revoir Maka. »

Cette dernière phrase le stoppa instantanément. Elle avait raison. Il devait se contenir.

« Merci, merci, c'est trop », pouffa la sœur de la reine des sorcières.

Le calme revint.

«_Si vous voulez bien passez au sacrifice, ma chère Neven, engagea Mabaa.

_Avec joie, répondit l'autre, une joie malsaine dansant dans ses yeux, Fried ! »

Sortie de nulle part, un bras apparut sur l'autel mais personne ne sembla s'en effrayer. La sorcière totem de la chauve-souris attrapa le membre sans ménagement et alors un corps sortit. Elle le jeta sur les pierres avec une force inouïe si bien que personne ne répliqua. Les cheveux blonds de l'inconnue s'éparpillaient autour de son visage blafard et ses bras pendaient mollement de part et d'autre de l'autel. Son corps meurtri était caché par des vêtements en lambeaux et sa poitrine ne se soulevait que par moment.

« Quel magnifique sacrifice ! » S'extasia une sorcière dans la foule.

Soul, lui, ne disait rien. Mais son visage crispé laissait entendre qu'il allait exploser.

« Ma-Maka-Chan ... » bégaya Tsubaki, les yeux agrandis par la terreur.

La faux démoniaque poussa toutes les sorcières devant lui, basculait les autres, les yeux fous de rage. Mais il fut arrêté net par une silhouette trop familière, perchée sur un des balconnets vides du premier étage.

« Qui ose voler ma scène ? S'exclama l'ombre, je ne permettrais à personne de ma voler ma place ! Je suis le grand Black Star, celui qui surpassera les Dieux ! »


	6. Her Soul, Roaring On Her Tongue

Soul ne sut pas exactement que faire. Monter sur l'estrade pour tuer Neven et Mabaa ou alors aller éclater Black Star. Un craquement sourd retentit et l'assassin cessa de ricaner. En effet, le balconnet se fissurait dangereusement et avant que le meister n'ait pu s'enfuir, tout s'effondra. Les sorcières étaient pétrifiées et restaient plantées comme des navets. L'arme de Maka ne savait plus quoi penser mais il profita de l'incompréhension générale pour se hisser discrètement derrière l'autel où gisait la jeune fille. Il attrapa sa main et fut surpris de sa froideur.

« Je suis venu te chercher. Trop cool, non ? » chuchota-t-il.

Alors, le mouvement de foule commença.

Des sorcières, furieuses et dépassées se jetaient sur le tas de gravas d'où Black Star n'étaient pas encore ressorti tandis que d'autres jetaient des sorts sur tous les balconnets, de peur qu'il n'y ait d'autres espions. Certains sortilèges touchaient d'autres consœurs qui tombaient comme des mouches ou répliquaient encore plus violemment. Toute l'assemblée paniquait et Soul ne pouvait sortir de sa cachette de peur d'être attrapé par une de ces furies. Où étaient les autres ? Avaient-ils réussi à s'échapper ? La faux démoniaque l'espérait.

Soudain, une voix caverneuse, sortie d'outre tombe résonna :

« Que tout le monde se calme ! »

En une seule phrase, Mabaa avait immobilisé toutes les sorcières. L'une d'entre elles n'osait même plus cligner des yeux. Elle jeta un regard à Neven qui s'approcha de l'amoncellement de débris d'un pas lent et mesuré. Elle se pencha au-dessus et tendit sa grande main osseuse. Toutes les sorcières retinrent leur souffle.

Soudain, Black Star jaillit et percuta le menton de la vieille femme qui partit s'écraser plus loin.

« Applaudissez le grand Black Star ! » beugla-t-il.

Il prit sa pause favorite. Toutes les sorcières avaient les yeux grands ouverts, complètement abasourdies. Pendant quelques secondes, tout resta figé. Puis un grand cri déclencha la panique.

« Il a tué Neven-Sama ! »

De nouveaux sorts jaillirent de tous les côtés et l'assassin riait à gorge déployé.

« Un feu d'artifice ? Quelle agréable attention ! Le grand moi souhaiterait juste ... »

Il évita de justesse une folle furieuse qui avait tenté de lui bondir dessus.

« Haha ! Le grand moi a déjà fait plusieurs conquêtes mais désolé de vous décevoir ... »

Il arrêta une sorcière qui courrait vers lui en lui jetant un énorme bloc de roche. Elle tomba raide, assommée.

« Bon, sa deviendrait presque un peu lourd mais ... »

Une chauve-souris lui frôla l'oreille. Il frissonna.

« Beurk ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

L'animal se posa sur l'autel et reprit forme humaine.

« Fried ! » beugla Neven qui s'était appartement réveillée.

Deux bras sortirent du sol. La sœur de Mabaa jeta Maka sans ménagement dans les griffe de son acolyte. Soul bondit alors sur sa meister qu'il rattrapa in-extremis. Sa perruque tomba et la chauve-souris grimaça.

« Rend moi cette gamine ! » cracha-t-elle.

Là, il était mal. Voire carrément mal.

C'était surement à ce moment qu'il devait hurler un « jamais » avant de s'enfuir.

Il ne cria pas de « jamais ». Il s'enfuit juste.

Il zigzaguait maladroitement entre les sorcières furieuses et manqua de se fracasser le crâne maintes et maintes fois. Le fouillis qui régnait n'aida pas sa difficile progression vers la sortie et Maka, évanouie, ballotant entre ses bras épuiser n'arrangeait rien. Il vit la porte lui tendre les bras, elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Il accéléra et finit par trébucher sur … des bras ? Alors qu'il s'étalait dans la poussière de la salle, sa meister roula sur le sol. Soul reprit vite ses esprits et tendis la main pour attraper celle de la jeune fille mais deux membres boueux jaillirent devant lui. Ils ceinturèrent les côtes de Maka qui s'enfonçait dans les dalles. La faux démoniaque grinça des dents et serra les doigts de son amie aussi fort qu'il put. Il tenta de la tirer du mystérieux bourbier mais elle s'enfonçait, inexorablement.

« Pas encore ! » se dit-il.

Cet événement ne lui rappelait que trop bien la fois où il n'avait rien pu faire pour la sortir de cette même pagaille.

« Pas … » commença-t-il en soulevant Maka.

Les membres invisibles continuaient de la tirer vers le bas.

« Une … »

Alors qu'il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas la sortir de là il s'agrippa à elle avec la force du désespoir.

« Seconde fois ! »

Elle disparut. Et lui avec.

Il fut entraîné à son tour dans la boue noirâtre. Tout tournoyait autour de lui. Tout était noir. Où était le haut ? Le bas ? S'enfonçait-il ? Remontait-il ? Il ne lâcha pas la main de sa meister de peur de la perdre dans ce trou noir. Pouvait-il respirer ? Il retint sou souffle un long moment. Ses poumons le brulaient, sa gorge était en feu. Il serra les paupières et finit par ouvrir le bouche. L'air s'engouffra dans sa cage thoracique et il toussa. Qu'est ce que c'était que cet endroit ? Il entendait de lointains cris et le rire tonitruant de Black Star. Des éboulements, des hurlements, des coups. On aurait dit que la bagarre se déroulait vingt mètres au-dessus.

Il essayait d'attirer Maka contre lui mais c'était comme si elle était coincée sous une avalanche. Impossible de bouger le moindre muscle. Il se sentait prisonnier.

Il ne sut combien de temps il restait dans le néant.

Mais, Soul finit par ouvrir les yeux. Une gouttelette glacée avait percuté son crâne.

Il s'ébroua et constata qu'il était attaché. Où était-il ?

L'endroit était humide et sentait le renfermé. Ses yeux finirent par s'habituer à l'obscurité et il devina qu'il était dans un cachot ou une quelconque cellule pour prisonnier. Il tira un peu sur les chaînes qui le clouaient au mur. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si des menottes allaient le retenir ! Il se transforma en faux et percuta le sol avec un tintement métallique. Il se redressa après avoir repris forme humaine. Il jeta un regard dédaigneux aux chaines qui s'agitaient mollement. Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Il frissonna lorsqu'une nouvelle goutte d'eau glissa le long de sa nuque. Saleté de repaire de sorcières ! L'arme démoniaque s'approcha de la porte qui s'annonçait être une partie plus délicate. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Soul se glissa le long du mur, juste derrière la porte. Peut-être allait-on rentrer dans sa cellule ? Il retint un sourire. Vraiment trop facile ! En effet, on s'arrêta devant l'entrée de son cachot. La porte s'ouvrit doucement. La faux retint son souffle. Un homme bossu entra dans son champs de vision. L'inconnu ouvrit de grands yeux devant les menottes qui se balançaient tranquillement.

« Qu'est ce que … ? » bégaya-t-il.

Soul transforma son bras droit en lame et trancha sans ménagement les ligaments des genoux de l'homme. Il s'écroula en un hurlement étouffé.

« Où est Maka ? » demanda Soul, la voix feutrée.

L'autre se recroquevilla et commençait à s'enfoncer dans le sol du cachot.

« Alors c'est toi Fried ? Dis moi où elle est ou je te tue ! »

Soul appuya sa lame contre la gorge nue de son adversaire.

« Dis le ! »

Il crachota.

«_Dans la …

_Dans la ?

_Sacrificum. »

Et il s'évapora. L'arme démoniaque n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il avait tout simplement disparu. Juste sous ses yeux. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ça. La Sacrificum ? Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais sa ne présageait rien de bon.

Il sortit à pas de loup de sa cellule et prit garde de refermer la porte, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il progressa rapidement dans le couloir simplement éclairé par quelques fumerolles verdâtres qui s'étalaient sur les murs. Il jetait des regards hâtifs autour de lui et regardait si Maka était dans un des cachots qui courrait sur le mur gauche. Mais rien. Il pressa le pas et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un grommellement furieux.

«_Black Star ? demanda-t-il doucement.

_Qui d'autre ? Sort moi de la ! Ça pue le moisi ! »

Soul crocheta la serrure avec la pointe de sa lame et finit par l'exploser. Son ami était accroché comme un dindon au plafond de sa cellule. Le sang lui était monté à la tête et son visage était pivoine. La faux démoniaque ne put s'empêcher de le railler :

« Dommage que sa ne soit pas Thanksgiving …. »

L'assassin jura et lui lança un regard mauvais.

«_Au moins, moi, j'ai bouffé de la sorcière. Pas comme certain …

_J'espère que tu as au moins pris leur âme.

_Non, pourquoi ? Il fallait ? »

Soul défaillit. Cet imbécile !

«_Le grand Black Star n'a pas besoin de l'âme d'une sorcière ! Le grand moi n'a besoin que de la sienne ! Yahoo !

_Ferme la ! On va se faire repérer ! Cracha l'arme de Maka.

_Et bah tant mieux ! Je pourrais toute les couper en rondelles !

_Je pense que je vais finir par te laisser là …

_Détache moi ! J'ai besoin d'une lame pour couper ces saloperies de chaines !

_Où est Tsubaki ?

_Aucune idée, je l'aie perdu.

_PERDUE ?

_Me fait pas la morale, hein ! T'as bien perdu Maka !

_Ce n'est absolument pas la même chose !

_Bien sur que si ! Elle était là et pouf ! Disparue !

_T'as qu'à rester là, pendu comme un sale poulet !

_Le grand moi te l'ordonne. DETACHE MOI ! »

Sa voix fit écho dans les couloirs vides. Soul frissonna. Ils étaient repérés, c'était certain.

Il se transforma en faux et il ne sait pas quel miracle, son longueur d'onde parvint à s'accorder à celle de l'idiot pendu au plafond. Black Star attrapa le manche de l'arme et frappa de toutes ses forces dans les chaînes qui le retenaient prisonnier. Soul se ficha dans le mur, entre deux pierres, tandis que le dernier survivant du clan Hoshi s'écroula à terre dans un soulèvement de poussière.

« Mon cou ! Ragea-t-il, je vais avoir un torticolis ! »

Il fit craquer sa nuque et lança un regard à la faux en grimaçant.

«_A toi d'être coincé ! BAKAAAA !

_Dépêche toi de me sortir de là !

_Les rôles s'inversent ! HAHA ! On ne donne pas d'ordre au grand Black Star, c'est le grand Black Star qui donne des ordres ! »

Une sorcière apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

«_Je l'avais pas sentie venir, celle là.

_Bien sur que non ! Ta perception des âmes est minable ! » Se moqua Soul.

L'hébétement de l'intruse passé, elle devint folle de rage.

« Comment cet idiot a-t-il pu se libérer ? Je vais … »

Elle haussa un sourcil devant l'assassin qui tirait sur la faux pour la déloger.

« Trente secondes, » maugréa Black Star.

La femme n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il venait juste de lui demander d'attendre ? D'ATTENDRE ? Mais c'était vraiment n'importe quoi !

«_Je vais … reprit-elle.

_Tu vas rien du tout ouai ! » Hurla le partenaire de Tsubaki en arrachant Soul à la roche.

Il se rua sur la sorcière. Il ne la blessa que très légèrement mais il était tellement rapide qu'elle ne le vit pas filer.

« Intrus se dirigeant vers la Sacrificum, » souffla-t-elle.

Une voix sourde lui répondit.

«_Tu sais au moins où tu vas ? Hurla Soul.

_Le grand moi sait toujours où il va ! Yahoo !

_Te fous pas te moi !

_Je sens une grande longueur d'onde d'âme là-bas ! Dit-il en pointant du doigt le bout du couloir et en prenant des airs de médium.

_Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est, la perception d'âme !

_Bien sur que si je sais ! »

Il freina des quatre fers et pila net devant une lourde porte de métal. Soul reprit forme humaine.

«_Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Minauda Black Star.

_C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. T'aurais pas peur de ce qui se trouve en bas quand même ?

_Haha ! Bien sur que non !

_D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas demandé … Comment t'as fait pour te retrouver coincé dans une cellule ? »

L'assassin ne lui répondit pas, ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans les escaliers glissant menant au sous-sol. Il se retourna et lui tira la langue. Soul ne rétorqua pas et le suivit.

L'odeur était insoutenable.

Un mélange de moisi, d'humidité et de chair en putréfaction. Black Star n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre et de geindre mais la faux sentait un énervement et une excitation sans nom qui émanait de son ami. Le cœur de Soul battait à toute allure. Il allait retrouver Maka, la sortir de ce trou et la mettre en lieu sur. Il s'en fit la promesse.

L'escalier semblait interminable. Peut-être était-ce qu'avait ressenti sa meister lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans le labyrinthe de son esprit pour le délivrer de la folie.

Enfin, alors qu'ils n'y voyaient plus rien, l'assassin se heurta à une porte.

« Aïe ! Mon front ! »

Soul s'approcha et palpa la porte, à tâtons. Il finit par trouver la poignée.

Il poussa la porte.

Ils furent aveuglés par la vive lumière qui se dégageait dans la pièce et durent fermer les yeux. La faux démoniaque distingua quelques colonnes qui entouraient la pièce circulaire. Il cligna des paupières et remarqua le même autel que dans le grande salle du dessus. Une immense coupole surplombait l'endroit.

Maka était couchée sur le dos, bouche entrouverte, les yeux vides.

« MAKA ! » hurla Soul en se jetant sur elle.

Il la secoua comme un prunier sans qu'elle lui réponde une de ses répliques cinglantes qu'il détestait et qu'il aimait tant à la fois. Ses iris restaient neutres, sans que la moindre étincelle ne s'éclaire.

« Réveille toi ! Réveille toi ! Putain ! »

Il se mit alors à la gifler. Ses joues restaient blanches malgré les coups. Il serra les épaules de la jeune meister.

« Maka … »

Il la souleva de la table de pierre et prit son poul.

Il était faible. Quasi inexistant. Mais elle vivait. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi semblait-elle si morte ?

« Soul. »

La voix de l'assassin résonna entre les murs. La faux se retourna.

« L'âme de Maka … »

Il s'étrangla. Black Star ne s'étranglait pas. Black Star ne s'étranglait jamais. Une onde de choc percuta Soul.

« QUOI ? Dis moi ! » hurla-t-il.

Le meister de la lame démoniaque détourna les yeux.

« … a été dévoré. »

L'arme s'effondra.

« TU MENS ! Tu ne sens pas les âmes ! Tu ne peux pas … »

Il retint un sanglot.

« Mais …, continua Black Star, il se passe quelque chose. Dans l'âme de Maka. »

Soul releva la tête, deux sillons de larmes ruisselaient sur son visage contrit de douleur.

«_Dis moi … souffla-t-il.

_Il y a quelqu'un d'autre … Je ne sais pas … »

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

« C'est grand … Noir … Je ne vois pas … »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je n'y vois rien. »

Le partenaire de Maka se jeta à son cou et attrapa son col.

« Je sais que tu vois ! »

L'assassin serra les dents.

« Elle est en train de se faire dévorer. »

Soul lâcha Black Star et se mit à gifler la jeune fille de plus belle.

« Reprend tes esprits ! NEVEN SORT DE LA ! Je vais te botter le cul ! »

Le manieur de Tsubaki ordonna d'un air fier :

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! Je surveille tes arrières et je jure qu'il n'arrivera rien ni à toi ni à Maka ! »

Il jeta un regard déterminé à Black Star qui souriait.

« A tout' »

Il posa son front contre celui de Maka et ajusta sa longueur d'onde à la sienne bien qu'elle soit très faible.

Alors, le monde dansant devant lui. L'image de Black Star s'étala jusqu'à disparaître.

Puis, il se retrouva dans un lieu qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

L'âme de Maka.


	7. Battle For Her Soul

Tout était obscur.

Les bibliothèques, autrefois droites et fières étaient renversées. Les albums jonchaient le sol. Soul n'osait faire le moindre pas de peur de les écraser. Des photos s'éparpillaient sous ses pieds maladroits.

Il savait où se trouvait d'ordinaire sa meister. Au fond de la pièce, assise à une table en train de feuilleter ses livres. Ses jambes étaient en plomb. Il avait peur de se qu'il pourrait trouver la bas. Mais il devait résolument y aller. Il avançait à prudemment à travers le capharnaüm de la bibliothèque. Maka n'aurait jamais laissé son âme devenir comme ça, c'était certain. L'appréhension monta d'un cran. Soul n'osait se l'avouer mais il avait _peur_. Définitivement. Il se promit de ne jamais le révéler à quiconque.

Au loin, il distinguait une lueur faible et vacillante qui dansait.

Il accéléra le pas.

Puis, il se trouva nez à nez avec une immense pile de livres qui touchait presque le plafond.

Maka, au sommet, l'observait.

« Et ben, t'en as mis du temps. »

Il ne sut s'il devait lui répliquer quelque chose, pleurer de joie ou alors se méfier. C'était peut-être un piège de Neven, après tout. Mais ses sentiments prirent le dessus. Il escalada la montagne d'album et atteignit la cime. Sa meister était là, en pleine forme bien que de lourdes cernes violettes encerclaient ses yeux tristes.

« Maka ! »

Il se jeta sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. C'était vraiment elle ! C'était vraiment Maka qu'il tenait ! Elle lui retournant son accolade en souriant.

«_J'attends depuis vraiment longtemps, tu sais, grogna-t-elle.

_Désolé pour l'attente, s'excusa-t-il avec un rictus.

_Pardonné. Par contre, ne me laisse plus jamais tomber par terre ! Et sois un peu plus rapide et réactif ! Cette saleté de Fried me dégoute !

_Co-Comment tu sais que je t'ai échappée ?

_J'avais beau être inconsciente, quand on est dans notre âme, nous ressentons tout.

_Je m'excuse pour ça aussi, alors. »

Soudain, une des bibliothèques résistante qui était encore debout frappa le sol avec un bruit d'orage sur le sol. Elle fut absorbée en un instant, laissant un trou béant dans l'âme de Maka. Celle-ci attrapa sa tête en gémissant.

« Ça va ? S'inquiéta Soul, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

La fille de Spirit reprit sa respiration et le toisa, effrayée.

« Elle se rapproche. Il ne faut pas la laisser s'approcher. Surtout pas. »

Le carrelage blanc commençait à s'effondrer et à s'effriter.

La faux démoniaque bondit sur ses pieds et aida sa meister à se lever. Elle était chancelante mais elle tint bon.

« Neven … » grogna Soul avec un air mauvais.

Il scrutait la pièce à la recherche de la sorcière sans l'apercevoir pourtant.

« Elle dévore tout … souffla Maka, elle va me dévorer … »

Elle était effrayée. Et même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, l'arme sentait qu'elle souffrait.

« On ne va pas la laisser faire. Nous ne la laisserons pas prendre ton âme. En plus, je suis sur qu'elle a mauvais goût. »

La manieuse eut un faible sourire.

« Je comptais sur toi pour me dire ça. »

Soul passa un bras sous les épaules de la fille pour la soutenir.

« Où est-elle ? Je ne la vois pas … »

Maka n'osait regarder mais elle se força.

« Il fait trop sombre, je n'y vois rien. Mais au moins, elle va mettre un moment à venir ici. »

La faux la regarda.

«_Mon âme est un vrai labyrinthe. Toi, tu es le seul à savoir me trouver. Elle va mettre un temps fou à nous atteindre.

_On va se contenter d'attendre qu'elle arrive ?

_Oui.

_Alors on va la regarder dévorer ton âme tranquillement, c'est ça ?

_Oui, Soul.

_Mais il faut l'arrêter ! »

La meister se dégagea et clopina jusqu'au rebord de sa falaise d'album. Elle montra la pièce effondrée d'un large geste de bras.

« Et risquer de tomber dans le néant ? Elle pourrait nous absorber ! On ne peut pas courir se risque ! Ici, nous sommes en sécurité ! Il faut attendre. Attendre qu'elle nous trouve. Après, on avisera. »

L'arme démoniaque serra les dents.

Alors comme ça, ils allaient sagement patienter. Ils allait peut-être s'asseoir autour d'un thé et discuter sur les mystères de l'univers alors qu'une furie détruisait l'âme de Maka sans la moindre vergogne ? D'ailleurs pourquoi elle ?

«_Maka … souffla Soul, pourquoi ...

_Pourquoi moi ? Le coupa-t-elle, j'ai tout entendu. Ces sales sorcières veulent l'âme de Grigori. Enfin, ils veulent _les_ âmes de Grigori.

_Tu veux dire que …

_Je ne suis pas la seule. Il y en a eu d'autres avant moi. »

Elle serra les poings.

«_Je suis la dernière. L'ultime pièce du puzzle. Mais il faut aussi croire que je suis la plus difficile à placer.

_Mais à quoi vont leur servir toutes ces âmes ?

_Tu n'écoutes donc jamais ? Grinça-t-elle, tu as bien entendu Mabaa qui parlait du Requiescat, non ? »

En effet, ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais il n'aurait pas pu dire à quoi ce bidule servait. Maka souffla, désemparée.

« Tu ne changeras jamais. »

A ce moment, un nouveau trou noir se creusa à l'opposé de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et le plafond s'effondra partiellement. La manieuse grimaça. Un cri furieux retentit.

« Espèce de sale gamine ! Je vais te trouver ! Ton labyrinthe ne sert à rien ! Tu ne cherches qu'à gagner tu temps ! Quand il ne restera plus rien, le Requiescat sera enfin terminé ! Rien ne peut nous arrêter. Surtout pas une vermine de ton espèce ! »

Soul voulut répliquer mais la blonde lui intima de se taire.

« Les bibliothèques forment un rempart. Elle ne peut pas nous voir. Mais elle peut nous entendre, alors ne fait pas de bruit. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus de douleur. L'arme voulut s'approcher mais elle le tint à distance avec sa main droite.

« Ça va. C'est bon. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Une rangée de meuble tomba comme des dominos.

« Rien ne sert de se cacher ! » hurla Neven, à bout de nerfs.

Nouveau cri de fureur.

«_Maka … Nous devrions vraiment aller …

_Fais moi confiance, Soul. Attendons. »

Il maugréa.

Un son lointain leur parvint. Ils entendirent Black Star rire de son rire tonitruant et bruyant.

«_Je crois qu'elles ont trouvé cet idiot … marmonna la faux démoniaque.

_Black Star est là-haut ? Comment vont les autres ? S'écria Maka à voix basse.

_Nous avons perdu Tsubaki et les autres dans la tumulte. Je pense qu'ils sont ensembles et qu'ils se battent contre les sorcières.

_Tout est de ma faute … souffla la jeune fille, torturée.

_Tu as tout faux. Et c'est rare. Nous sommes venus de notre plein gré pour _te_ sauver. Ils sont tous avec toi. _Nous_ sommes tous avec toi. »

Elle sourit.

« Le Requiescat sert à détruire les armes et les meisters, asséna-t-elle d'une voix dure. Cette machine inhibe les pouvoirs des manieurs et retire le don de transformation en armes. »

Soul resta bouche bée.

«_C'est impossible !

_Et pourtant. Ce truc est très, _très_ dangereux. Si jamais Neven arrive a dévorer mon âme … C'est la fin de Shibusen et de Shinigami-Sama. Et c'est l'avènement des Kishins et des sorcières. »

Elle baissa les yeux. Soul n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Un vortex sombre s'ouvrit juste devant eux et la pile d'albums s'effondra en partie dans le vide.

« Je t'ai trouvée, sale mioche. »

La sorcière souriait. Son visage était secoué de spasme et son corps grelottait d'impatience.

Tout son être respirait la folie.

Ni une, ni deux, Soul se transforma en faux et Maka l'attrapa au vol, en position défensive.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda l'arme dont sa voix faisait écho dans la tête de la manieuse.

Celle-ci déglutit en fléchissant les genoux.

« Ouai. Tiens toi prêt. Elle arrive. »

En effet, Neven bondit et ses dents claquèrent à quelques millimètres de la nuque de la meister. La fille de Spirit la repoussa avec le manche de la faux.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle essaye de faire ? » s'exclama Soul qui ne comprenait pas.

Maka évita à nouveau une tentative d'approche de la part de la furie et essaya d'attaquer, en vain.

« C'est comme ça qu'elle draine les âmes, lui répondit la fille d'une voix essoufflée, si elle arrive à me mordre, c'est fini. »

Elle tomba à terre et roula sur les livres pour esquiver une attaque de la sœur de Mabaa.

« Concentre toi sur ton adversaire ! Rit Neven, ne parle pas ! »

La fille de Spirit se rua sur elle et lui asséna un coup de faux au visage mais elle l'évita. Une petite coupure s'ouvrit sur sa joue blafarde.

« Voilà qui est mieux, sourit-elle d'une air carnassier, je préfère qu'on me résiste avant mon repas. Cela le rend encore meilleur. Quoi de mieux que de triompher, de prendre l'ascendant sur une petite âme chétive qui pense gagner ? »

Elle bondit mais cette fois, Maka ne put esquiver. Elle encaissa le coup et retint la face hideuse de Neven à quelques centimètres du sien, le manche de la faux coincé contre son cou ridé. La meister sentait la folie qui rôdait autour du corps décharnée de la sorcière. Elle était envahissante. La manieuse fit rapidement glisser le manche entre ses doigts et la lame s'enfonça dans le bras osseux de la folle. Elle glapit de douleur et fit un bond en arrière. Maka en profita pour se relever, chancelante. Elle n'était pas passée loin.

La sœur de Mabaa poussa la longueur d'onde d'âme au maximum, faisait apparaître son immense âme aux ailes de chauve-souris. Des éclairs de magie courrait le long de se corps et la meister les évita en bondissant. Elle glissait sur les albums qui tombaient dans le trou noir, ouvert juste sous eux. Si elle tombait, c'était fini. Maka attrapa un livre, se rapprocha dangereusement de Neven et les jeta son album à la figure.

Décontenancée, la sorcière ne put l'éviter et il s'écrasa contre son nez crochu. Il y eut une seconde de stupéfaction. Puis, ses narines se mirent à saigner.

« Espèce de sale … de sale … cancrelat ! Je vais te tuer ! »

La blonde bondit et fissura l'âme violacée de la sorcière en fichant la lame de Soul. Une grosse zébrure en parcourut la surface. Neven beugla d'une voix étranglée tout en essayant d'arrêter le flot de son nez.

Elle fit apparaître entre ses mains, qui ressemblaient étrangement à de vieux pruneaux, les boules de magie destructrices qui avaient percuté Maka le jour où elle avait disparu. Bien que son âme tomba en morceaux et que la douleur était insupportable, la manieuse réussit à éviter toute la magie condensée et, une nouvelle fois, frappa l'âme apparente de la furie. La fissure s'élargit et craquela de toute part. La sœur de Mabaa se jeta sur la meister et enfonça son poing dans ses côtes. Un craquement sourd retentit. Maka hurla de douleur.

« Maka ! » s'écria Soul.

Mais elle ne répondit pas et s'élança à nouveau sur la sorcière qui la balaya d'un revers de main. Elle glissa sur la surface place de la pile d'album et tomba dans le vide.

Elle se rattrapa in extremis à un livre qui dépassait.

Tout son corps pendait au dessus du vertex sans fond qui s'agrandissait sous elle comme si le monstre savait que l'heure du repas approchait. Les doigts moites de la manieuse glissait sur le couverture lisse de l'album.

« Tiens bon ! » hurla la faux.

Maka serrait le dents et s'accrochait de toute ses forces.

Neven pencha la tête en dessus d'elle.

« Et bien, et bien, tu m'auras donnée du fil à retordre jusqu'au bout, toi. »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Les autres ont quand même été plus faciles à dévorer ! »

La meister bouillonnait de rage. Elle se sentait défaillir. Elle allait tomber. Elle allait être dévorée.

La sorcière lui jeta une boule de magie. La fille s'élança pour l'éviter et se rattrapa à nouveau de justesse. La folle continua ses attaques. Maka les évita toutes avec brio mais sa main dérapa.

Puis, elle tomba.

« MAKA ! » s'époumona Soul.

Le trou noir se rapprochait dangereusement. Ça y était. Elle allait mourir. A cause de son incapacité, les Kishins et les sorcières allaient écraser Shibusen. Et Shinigami-Sama. Comment allait-il faire sans Spirit qui aurait perdu ses facultés ? Plus de Death Scythe. Plus d'école.

Rien que le chaos.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Sa dernière heure était venue.

Elle était terrifiée. La mort était-elle douloureuse ?

Sa chute sembla durer une éternité. Était-elle déjà tombée dans l'oubli ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais ce qui était sur était qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti la moindre douleur.

Alors, elle décida d'ouvrir les paupières même si une peur sourde lui tenaillait l'estomac.

Elle remarqua avec stupéfaction qu'elle flottait au-dessus du vortex.

Elle n'était pas tombée dedans.

« Et bien, t'as oublié les cours de Kim et Jacqueline ? » grinça Soul.

En réalité, ce n'était pas elle qui volait. Mais la faux.

Elle était à califourchon sur le manche et l'arme volait. De grandes ailes bleutées était apparues sur les côtés de la lame.

L'âme de Grigori !

Elle pouvait voler !

Neven avait les yeux exorbités.

« Allons botter le cul à cette mocheté ! » s'exclama la faux.

C'était une phrase digne du grand Black Star.

Maka se redressa sur son arme et remonta en piqué. Désemparée, la sorcière n'eut pas le temps de s'éjecter sur la plate-forme que formait les album et la manieuse lui attrapa sa longue cape noir. La meister trainait Neven qui hurlait derrière elle.

« Ta vas payer ! »

Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Maka la laissa tomber dans le néant.

La sœur de Mabaa s'enfonça dans l'obscurité et bientôt, ses cris étouffés ne parvinrent plus à leurs oreilles.

Ça y était ! Ils avaient gagné !

Le vortex s'évanouit et le carrelage du sol réapparut. Il était bosselé, craquelé et fissuré mais Maka ne put exprimé sa joie quand elle le vit. A bout de force, elle se laissa tomber.

Elle roula sur le sol avec Soul en riant. Sa faux reprit forme humaine et la jeune fille, toujours couchée au sol le regarda avec des yeux remplis de larmes.

« J'ai cru que j'allais … Que j'allais mourir. »

La faux démoniaque s'agenouilla près d'elle.

« Jamais je n'aurais laissé faire ça. _Jamais_. »

Elle sourit et hoqueta de joie.

Sa vue se troublait lentement et elle se sentait glisser dans l'inconscience.

« J'espère … que tout va bien en haut … J'espère que Black Star et les autres auront fait le ménage … Je ne me sens pas d'affronter une horde de sorcières …. » souffla-t-elle.

Soul rit.

« Je leur fait … confiance … » murmura-t-elle.

Puis, tout devint sombre.


	8. All Together

Black Star avait fait du bon boulot.

Même sans Tsubaki, il avait écraser les sorcières qui osaient s'approcher de lui et des corps inanimés de Soul et Maka.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs quand est-ce qu'ils allaient se réveiller. Parce que ce n'était pas qu'il avait envie de sortir d'ici mais exploser des sorcières commençaient _un peu_ à le lasser.

Il craqua ses doigts lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas pressés qui descendaient l'escalier à toute allure.

« Encore un amateur ? Qui veut gouter au célèbre coup de pied retourné du grand Black Star ? »

Mais ce fut avec surprise qu'il remarqua Tsubaki, essouflée, à l'entrée de la salle.

«_Black Star ?

_Tsubaki ? »

Elle s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras.

«_Et moi qui croyait que tu t'étais fait prendre ! Souffla-t-elle, rassurée.

_Bah si. Je me suis bien fait choppé.

_Quoi ? Mais co-comment …

_C'est grâce à Soul, avoua-t-il à contre cœur en montrant son meilleur ami, agenouillé par terre.

_S-Soul ? Mais … »

Le visage de la lame démoniaque se décomposa lorsqu'elle vit ses deux amis, inertes sur le sol.

« T'inquiète, il va revenir et il va la ramener. Il l'a promit. »

Tsubaki se baissa précautionneusement au-dessus de Maka et au moment où sa main allait toucher son front, Soul ouvrit le yeux et se leva d'un bond.

La pauvre arme démoniaque crut mourir de peur lorsqu'elle vit la faux la scruter de ses yeux rouges sang.

« Désolé, j'ai cru que c'était une sorcière. »

Tsubaki bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

«_T'en a mis du temps ! S'énerva Black Star.

_Sa va, hein ! J'ai l'impression que dès que j'arrive quelque part on me fait se reproche ! D'abord Maka, maintenant toi … A qui le tour ?

_Tu as parlé à Maka ? S'inquiéta la lame démoniaque.

_Ouai, souffla Soul en mettant sa meister toujours inconsciente sur son dos.

_E-Elle va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

_Rien de bien compliqué. Neven mettait le bazar là-dedans (il montra de son pouce le front de Maka) alors on l'a détruite. »

Alors que les yeux de Tsubaki s'agrandirent d'effroi, Black Star donna une frappe dans l'épaule de Soul.

«_M-Mais et Maka ? Elle va bien ? S'étrangla la jeune fille.

_Nickel, elle fait une sieste là. Je suis sur qu'elle n'a juste pas envie de marcher. »

La faux démoniaque sourit.

« Kid, Liz et Patty nous attendent en haut, déclara Tsubaki, par contre je ne sais pas où sont les autres. »

Pas mécontent de quitter cette pièce maudite, ils se précipitèrent dans les escaliers en les gravirent en quelques secondes. Ils furent surpris de constater que le bâtiments tombait littéralement en ruine, les murs criblés de balles.

Kid tentait, en vain, de tout remettre en ordre.

« Il faut que tout soit symétrique, marmonnait-il, la symétrie est l'art qui gouverne l'univers … »

Il finit par relever la tête lorsqu'il les vit s'approcher en courant.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclama Liz.

Le fils de Shinigami-Sama ne comprit pas l'expression désabusée qui se peignit sur les traits de Soul.

«_On reste pas là plus longtemps, s'écria Black Star.

_Bonne idée ! Répondit Liz, trop contente de sortir enfin.

_Et bien, pour une fois qu'ils sont d'accord …

_La ferme ! » S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Ils suivirent Kid qui semblait se souvenir du chemin. Derrière eux, les murs s'effritaient et tombaient en poussière.

« Vite ! »

Ils se ruaient dans les couloirs et évitaient les pierres qui menaçaient de leur fracasser le crane en tombant tout en tentant de garder un certain équilibre car le sol tremblait dangereusement.

«_Où sont les autres ? S'époumona Tsubaki pour couvrir les bruits de fracas.

_Je ne sais pas ! Répondit Kid en hurlant, mais s'ils ont un minimum d'intelligence, je pense qu'ils se dépêchent pour sortir d'ici ! »

Ils finirent par déboucher à l'étage où Maka avait failli être sacrifiée devant les yeux ébahis de l'assemblé de sorcières. Mais celles-ci s'étaient tout simplement évaporée.

«_Allez, on remonte à la surface !

_Ouiiiiiii ! » S'écria Patty.

Ils montèrent la volée de marche en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sable et humèrent avec bonheur l'air frais et sec de la nuit. Le temps de reprendre leur souffle et la tour des sorcières s'effondra complètement. Il ne restait plus qu'un amas épars de pierres grises et de poussière. Ils profitèrent quelques minutes du ciel étoilé qui éclairait faiblement les dunes du désert avant d'être alertés par un cri :

« C'est eux ! Là-bas ! »

Kid releva la tête, à nouveau tendu.

Mais il fut soulagé de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que du Kim et Jacqueline, flottant au-dessus du sable.

« On les a repérés ! »

La sorcière et l'arme fondirent sur eux. Kim bondit agilement au sol tandis que Jacqueline reprenait forme humaine.

«_Il y a des blessés ? Demanda-t-elle en les examinant.

_Non, je crois pas, grogna Black Star.

_Et Maka ?

_Je suis là. »

Tous se retournèrent vers l'intéressée qui avait fini par ouvrir les yeux. Elle scrutait les étoiles d'un air apaisé. Elle voulut se relever mais grimaça de douleur avant de s'effondrer à nouveau dans le sable.

«_Kim, je crois que Neven lui a cassé les côtes, marmonna Soul en essayant d'aider sa meister à se relever.

_Je vois ça, répondit-elle, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Jacqueline ? »

Son arme se mit au garde à vous.

«_Va montrer aux autres où nous sommes.

_Compris. »

Elle partit et se positionna au sommet d'une dune. Elle transforma sa main en lanterne et l'agita à travers le ciel obscur.

Pendant ce temps, Kim releva le T-shirt de Maka et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses côtes brisées. Une lumière verte luit à travers ses doigts. La fille de Spirit regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés la magie de Kim opérer.

Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, la sorcière retira ses paumes et essuya la sueur qui parlait sur son front.

« C'est bon Maka, sa devrait aller maintenant. »

En effet, la meister se leva tranquillement et s'étira sans le moindre mal.

« Merci Kim ! C'est fantastique ! Je ne sens plus rien ! »

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de chanceler un peu et de se rattraper de justesse au bras de Soul.

« Mais je crois que je vais arrêter de sautiller partout », ria-t-elle.

Au même moment, les autres membres de Spartoi et Jacqueline glissèrent le long de la dune et les rejoignirent en quelques grandes enjambées. Sid en tête de file fit l'état des lieux.

« Surtout ne vous pressez pas ! » grogna Ox.

Soul leva les yeux au ciel et Maka étouffa un rire.

«_Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda le manieur de la lance démoniaque.

_Rien, rien du tout, » sourit Tsubaki.

Sid s'inquiéta de l'état de Maka mais celle-ci le rassura. Tous racontèrent comment ils avaient réussi à tenir tête aux sorcières puis à s'enfuir de la tour qui menaçait de s'écrouler sur eux.

« Profitons de la nuit pour rentrer », dit Sid.

Tous acquiescèrent.

Maka grimpa sur le dos d'un Soul bougonnant.

« Je pense sérieusement à t'engager comme mulet attitré. »

La faux démoniaque rumina et grogna des phrases inaudibles qui firent sourire sa meister.

Le chemin du retour leur parut plus court.

Était-ce du à la nuit fraîche ? Ou bien le fait de savoir qu'ils n'auraient pas à affronter une bande de furies ? Ou alors était-ce grâce au fait de savoir qu'ils rentreraient ensemble et en un seul morceau ?

Maka pensait que c'était une combinaison de toutes ses choses.

Et alors qu'au loin, l'école imposante de Shibusen apparaissait, elle se dit qu'elle allait peut-être se rendormir.

Mais avant cela, elle posa sa tête fatiguée sur l'épaule de Soul et murmura :

« Merci. »


End file.
